Los Hijos del Lord y la Sacerdotisa
by StellaProcella16
Summary: Sinopsis: Dos hermanos, Sora y Misuki. Comparten el amor a la adrenalina. Han vivido una vida tranquila con su madre, abuela y tíos. Sin padre. Pero al tener 16 años, sus vidas cambiaran. Y ya nada será lo mismo. Una vieja maldición.El recuentro con su padre.Y una historia de amor que nunca termino.[SesshomaruxKagome]
1. Capítulo 1: Sinopsis

Sinopsis

Dos Hermanos, que se aman y odian a la vez. Comparten el amor a la Adrenalina. Han vivido una vida tranquila con su madre, abuela y tíos.

 **Sin padre...**

Pero al Tener 16 años, sus vidas cambiaran...

Y ya nada será lo mismo...

 ** _Una vieja maldición..._**

El recuentro con su _Padre..._

Y Una historia de amor que nunca termino. Habilidades que no sabían que tenían. Acompaña a Sora y a Misuki en su viaje.


	2. Chapter 2: Los Hermanos Higurashi

**N/A:** ¡Editando!

 **Capítulo 1:**

Los hermanos Higurashi.

 **Misuki**

 _Y en una mañana bastante tranquila en Tokio._

— ¡Okaa-san! ¿Has visto mis zapatos? — _¿Dónde habré metido esos endemoniados zapatos?_ _¡Kami primer día de prepa y ya llego tarde!_ Esto ya se me vuelve hábito.

— ¡Búscalos debajo de tu cama! — . Me responde desde la cocina.

— A ver…mmm — digo mientras busco debajo de mi cama— Ahhh duele, duele, ¡maldito alfiler! — _¿Qué hace esto debajo de mi cama?_

Escucho unos pasos y uno que otra queja, los pasos se detuvieron. Y no tuve adivinar para saber de quién era.

— Acaso es mucho pedir, ¿un poco de silencio? — me decía mi hermano. Sora.

— ¿Qué haces aun con pijama?, hoy empiezan las clases, baka, muévete — .Le decía mientras colocaba mis manos en mi cintura, en forma de jarra.

Me mira de arriba abajo, con su ceja derecha arqueada, y luego suelta un carcajada.

 _¿De qué se ríe?_ Siento el tic nervioso nacer en mi ceja derecha.

— A ver, no crees que llegar temprano, después de unos largos cuatro años de intachable retraso a la primera materia, ¿nos vayan a expulsar o no nos dejen entrar? El retraso es común en nosotros hermanita — me dice, esa sonrisa de superioridad que tanto odiaba. _Aghgs… ¡no lo soporto!._ Siempre se la quiere dar de inteligente

« _ **¿Acaso no lo es?**_ »

 _Oh cállate, voz de la verdad._

Luego de eso, cruza sus brazos y me mira como diciendo: _'Soy el mejor, tú solo eres un desecho'_ o al menos eso es lo que pienso. Según el noventa y punto nueve de la población femenina ve ese gesto como la cosa más sexy del mundo, y yo soy ese cero punto, que cree que ese gesto es de lo más arrogante.

— Bueno, yo tenía pensado cambiar ese supuesto _'honor'_ , que es de llegar tarde, además, vivimos solo a cinco cuadras del preparatoria deberíamos llegar más temprano ¿No crees?— le digo mientras sigo la tarea de buscar mis zapatos, y luego, no encontrarlos — ufff, ¡Hey! ¿Has visto— me detengo porque me doy cuenta que me dejo _¡Hablando sola!_

 _¡Maldito ser despreciable!_

Me quedo en una esquina haciendo circulitos con mi dedo. _¿Porque es tan malo conmigo?_

— Misuki, esto no son tus — levantó la cabeza y el ser 'despreciable' Tiene mis zapatos en mano — Zapatos ¿qué haces ahí? pareces trastornada, siempre supe que estabas loca, pero siempre me cal ¡¿PERO QUE TE PASA?! _Mi nariz_ — y yo que esperaba que se callara al arrojarle mis zapatos de deporte — Toma tus zapatos, ¡me largo! no vemos en la salida — me dice molesto, y tirándome mis zapatos sale de mi habitación.

 _Al fin paz…y tranquilidad._ Me siento en mi cama y respiro. Pensado un poco en mis vacaciones y que este año sería el último de preparatoria. _Primer día de clase._

Un chillido que pude identificar como mi alarma suena en el más recóndito de mi habitación, lo busco y lo encuentro en la cesta de la ropa sucia, Pero _¿Qué hacia allí?... ¡Nah! No importa…_

— ¡¿NANI?! ¡YA ES TARDÍSIMO!

 _¡Por Kami! Ya son las 07:45 solo tengo 15 minutos para llegar, y si corro estaré en ,eso hare, correré._

Bajo la escaleras en dos en dos y llegó a la cocina, tanto fue el alboroto, que hice que mi mamá pegó un salto.

— Misuki-chan, ¿Estas bien? te veo… _eufórica_ — me dice tratando de buscar las palabras correctas para mi estado.

Mi mamá era la segunda mujer más dulce que yo conozco, digo, segunda porque la primera es mi abuela, mi mama tiene los ojos color chocolate y el pelo color azabache, según la mirada de los hombres del supermercado cuando vamos, es una mujer que levanta admiradores, _¡Y por favor!_ mi mama tiene 39 años y parece una mujer en sus plenos veinte años, la primera impresión que da cuando estamos los tres juntos, es que es mi hermana mayor.

— Si, Okaa-san, estoy bien, pero ya es tarde. Y me tengo que ir — le digo mientras tomo un pedazo de pan y lo meto en la boca, cojo mi mochila, que mi madre me prepara muy cariñosamente el primer día de clases.

 _¡Como la amo!_ Y ahora, con zapatos en mano, mochila en hombro y… _¿Pan en la boca? Eso sonó extraño._ me dirijo hacia la puerta, con mi mano libre — La izquierda—me despido de mi mama, tiros los zapatos y caen bien en el suelo, me los pongo y me arreglo la lengüita trasera del zapato, cojo el pan de mi boca para masticar y _¡LISTA!_ Pensé.

 _Pero..._

 _No todo no puede ser perfecto._

 _ **¡PLAZ!**_ Causa: Golpe contra algo técnicamente duro y blando. Consecuencias: Ir directo al piso

 _No es la pared, estoy casi segura…la pared no es blanda._ (Experiencia propia)

— Per ¿Misuki puedes mover tu feo culo del piso? Ya vámonos, quedan seis para la campana.

 _Mi culo, que dol...¡¿QUE?! ¡No!_

— ¡Quítate criatura del mal! — le insulte mientras lo empujaba.

 _¿Pero cómo?_ Cuando lo vi no hace más 7 minutos estaba en piyama y ahora tiene el uniforme, _¡Aghsgs!_ Es insufrible.

— Sora-kun, Misuki-chan, pensé que ya se habían ido.

Mi pobre Okaa-san, tuvo que aguantar nueve meses a _ese_ ser dentro de ella.

— Yo estábamos de salida, Okaa-san. Nos vemos — Se despide y me coge del brazo y me arrastra a diestra y siniestra.

Y fuera de la casa, me seguía tomando del brazo, y arrastrando y me pregunto _¿Porque me dejo?_

— ¡Hey! ¡Soltarme, se caminar! — Jaloneo y ya liberada de su agarre subo mí me mentó y, a los lejos veo una torre, y me fijo en la hora — _¡Kuso!_ Tres para la campana — Y empiezo a correr, sin importar los gritos de mi baka hermano.

 _¡Ups!_ Creo que olvide presentarme, Mi nombre es Misuki Higurashi, tengo quince años de edad, vivo en una casa un poco dentro del centro de Tokio, vivo con mi mama y… _el ser más insufrible y detestable del planeta m_ i hermano gemelo, y según el género femenino es la cosa más sexy, las chicas botando baba, literalmente, por él. _¡Por Kami-sama!_ No está tan lindo, tener ojos color chocolate, cabello largo que siempre lleva atado en una cola de caballo, mandíbula cuadrada y creo que ir cuatro veces a la semana al Ignacio ayuda.

 _Bueno, lo admito, el ser insufrible es atractivo e inteligente._

Aunque somos gemelos, somos _demasiado_ diferente, no soy fea, mentira ¡SOY SEXY!

 _ **«Eres bastante creída ¿no?»**_

 _Ohhh, cállate._

Y soy tecnic

 _ **¡PLAZZZ!**_

 _Oigan, esto se hace costumbre._

Causa: Golpeada, segunda vez esta mañana. _¡Record!_ Con: Algo técnicamente suave y duro. Consecuencia: ir directo…O ser agarrada por la mano.

 _No acabo mal esta vez supongo_

— Deberías tener más cuidado, pequeña — Entreabro mis ojos y tragó seco.

Unos maravillosos ojos color esmeralda me miraban dulcemente. Y el dueño de ellos, era un pelirrojo de tez morena y alto. Mi corazón bombeo contra mi pecho, y el nerviosismo empezó a crecer en mi estómago.

— _Ettoo_ …Gra-Gracias. —No pude evitar tartamudear y para mi mortificación sentí mis mejillas calientes

— De nada, Para mí es un placer ayudar a una muchacha tan bonita — Sus labios dibujan una tenue sonrisa, y mi boca se siente extrañamente seca.

— _Cof, Cof_ bonita _Cof,Cof_ ¿Dónde? — Apreté mi mandíbula y mi sonrisa se congeló. _Maldito ser despreciable._ Me dirijo a mi _querido hermano_ y lo veo recostado de un poste con su mano derecha en su boca.

— Sora — Arrastró su nombre y el solo me ve con escepticismo— Lo siento por mi hermano. ¿Señor…? —.Quería saber su nombre.

— Mis disculpas, Me llamo Shippo…Nioi Shippo — Me dijo mientras me cogía mi mano derecha para besarla, sus labios en mi piel se sienten tan bien… _son suaves._

— Bien, Nioi-San, gracias por ayudar a la baka de mi hermana. Ahora nos vamos — tomándome de los hombros me saco de ahí.

 _Shippo._

Su nombre resonó en mi mente y extrañamente me sentí perturbada. Pensé en su extraña apariencia. Era japonés, pero sus características parecían extranjeras. _¿Híbrido, quizás?_

Sin darme cuenta mi hermano y yo, ya estábamos en la entrada de la preparatoria.

— ¡Vamos tarde! — Con una carrera contra el tiempo nos encontramos en el salón ya habían pasado más o menos 6 minuto desde que tocaron la campana la mitad de mis compañeros del año pasado estaban ahí más ni señal del profesor.

— _Ufff,_ Que alivio — Dije mientras caminaba así un asiento adelante justo en la ventana.

— Esto tiene que ser un milagro. Por primera vez que los hermanos Higurashi llegáis antes que el profesor —La voz irritante de una de las tantas amigas de Sora, hace que haga una mueca.

— Hola, Kaori.

— ¿Haz escuchado el rumor? Dicen que hay un profesor nuevo nos dará Historia Antigua, dicen que es un viejo gruñón, que fue abandonado por su mujer y que siempre carga el ceño fruncido…Pero vale no hay que creer en los comentarios del pasillo —Me cuchicheaba y su ultimo comentario me hace pensar en la pelea que tuvo con Kokoro, por un rumor de pasillo.

— ¡Hola! ¿Escucharon la nueva noticia?, el nue — Kaori la callo antes.

— Si, lo sabemos, Ren, sobre el viej — Fue interrumpida.

— ¡No! ¡El nuevo profesor está viniendo ahora mismo con el subdirector!— Gritó a los cuatro vientos. Mis oído zumbaron y todos empezaron a sentarse como una corrida de toros. Sora tomó asiento a mi lado.

 _Como siempre._

La puerta se abrió con un sonido sordo y el subdirector Tsubasa entro. Era una persona recia, pulcra y nunca, a diferencia del director, faltaba a su trabajo, y nos tenía el ojo puesto a mi hermano y a mi desde hacía mucho, mucho tiempo.

— Buenos días alumnos, como seguro habrán escuchado, tenéis un profesor nuevo, espero que se comporten — No sé por qué sentí que su mirada negra se dirigía especialmente a Sora y a mí — Bueno supongo que eso es todo, Profesor Nioi puede pasar. —Una cabellera roja fue lo primero que vi.

 _¡¿Qué?!_

Pude sentir como todo el salón contuvo la respiración. Todo el salón se llenó de un silencio, mi hermano me dio un codazo… así que me incline un poco a la derecha a ver que quería.

— _Baka ¿Ese no es el tipo con el que te tropezaste?_ —.Me susurro, yo asentí sin apartar la vista de Shippo.

 _Era muy guapo._

 _Guapo de una manera bastante...irreal._

— Pues, Profesor Nioi lo dejo con los alumnos para que se conozcan. Y si tiene alguna queja de un par de jovencitos hágamelo saber de inmediato — Mi hermano siguió con la mirada al sud-director hasta que desapareció por la puerta.

— Ese tipo siempre me cayó mal — dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Los pasos del, nuestro ahora nuevo profesor se hicieron escuchar, firmes pero relajados se dirigieron a su mesa colocó su portafolio que era de un color negro, combinando totalmente con su traje negro y corbata verde oscuro. Toda la clase lo observó con ojos curiosos.

— Bueno chicos, realmente odio hecho de que me tuteen, así me pueden llamar Shippo-Sensei nada de apellidos ¿Bien? — pregunto, en general todo estuvieron de acuerdo, él sonrió complacido, mostrando un hilera de dientes blancos y haciendo que me entraran unas ganas increíbles de mordisquear esa fina línea que se volvieron sus labios.

Y por un momento me sorprendí por mis pensamientos. Jamas habia pensado eso de ningún chico.

— _Creo que me gusta._

— ¿Qué dijiste? — Voltee ante el tono helado de Sora, y me sorprendo a ver sus ojos café con un destello de... _dorado,_ en ellos.

Estaba molesto.

 _Muy molesto._


	3. Chapter 3: Sentimientos Y Peguntas

**N/A:**

Lo siento por el capítulo ya lo edite, como pude ¿Por qué como pude? Bueno sé que algunos no les importa, pero sufro de Disgrafía, para los que no lo sepan es un trastorno de la capacidad o la facultad de escribir. Me lo diagnosticaron hace poco, al principio pensé que era Dislexia, pero bueno no atine completamente. No es que no pueda escribir bien totalmente, solo que cuando escribo se me pasan algunas palabras e incluso puedo leer una y otra vez lo mismo y no darme cuenta de dicho error, a veces e incluso pienso que está bien escrita.

Cada vez que escribo un nuevo capítulo, tiendo a tener un diccionario cargado en una página, para cerciorarme de dichos errores. Y para enviar E-mail tengo ya el habito de leer una y otra vez. Espero me entiendan y que sea pacientes :D

 **Capitulo: 2**

 **Sentimientos Y Peguntas**

 _Misuki Pov_

Digamos que cuando a mi hermano, se molestaba sus ojos siempre se colocaban de un Color negro ya que su pupila se dilataba a mas no poder, y eso asustaba **_» ¿Enserio?, Mas Bien aterroriza«_**

— _Misuki… ¿Que coña haz dicho?-_ Me susurro lentamente.

Justo en el momento en que me disponía abrir mi boca…El profesor… ** _»El Sexy símbolo, querrás decir *Q*«_** si eso mismo…Hablo.

—Bueno, chicos saben bien que no los conozco así que empezaran desde aquí… Con las presentaciones digan su edad, y bueno todo lo que piensen que es necesario —Dijo caminando y parándose enfrente de la primera fila. Mi hermano ya no me miraba, tenía su mirada fija a la nada.

Todo se fueron presentando, Las chicas con un coqueteo y agregando sus números de teléfono en la presentación **_»Que Zorras«_** , el Sexy símbolo solo les daba un sonrisa dulce **_»Es un caballero O_o«_** , ¡ _Si definitivamente_! Y Los hombres aburridos, hasta que llegó el turno de mi hermano.

—Me Llamo Higurashi Sora, Tengo 16 años…Me gusta el deporte y amo las motocicletas—Dijo serio, Y de nuevo una ola de suspiros… **_»Qué raro-Sarcasmo« ¡_** _Pensé que lo habían olvidado! **»Pss… ves que no«,**_ el sexy símbolo, sonrió complacido _¿Por qué?_ No tengo ni idea.

Mi hermano se volvió a sentar, haciéndome saber que era mi turno _»Huy…Que nervios, y si meto la pata, y si vomito. Creo que voy a vomi…«_ Antes de terminar mis pensamiento, fui interrumpida _**»Ni se te ocurra ò_ó«** Vale, vale, no vomito… _

—Mi nom…nombre e…es Higurashi Misuki, tengo 16 años…mmm…he…me gusta comer, el arte, bailar, y amo las motocicletas…—al principio me pegue un poco, pero cogí confianza **_»Cof…cof…cof imbécil«_** T_T

—Bueno, Creo que la señorita Higurashi es la última…así que creo que llego la hora de las preguntas… ¿Alguna? —Al decir esto la mayoría del salón levanto la que más mujeres que hombres, el Sexy símbolo solo sonrió, y hablo- Señorita Kaori, ¿cierto? —Pregunto. Ella solo asiento —Pregúnteme entonces

— ¿Está casado Shippo-Sensei…? —al estar de espalda a mí, no pude ver su rostro pero tengo la certeza que tenía una cara de perra en celo, **_»¡Que pregunta!, ¿pero cómo se atreve?, ¡MUERTE A KAORI, MUERTE! Ò_Ó«_**

—No, no lo estoy —le dijo, sacudiendo su cabeza en negación lentamente— ¿Señorita Ren?

— ¿Cuántos años tiene, Shippo-Sensei?- a diferencia de la P*** De Kaori la pregunta de Ren fue más normal.

—26 años— al decir semejante aclaración **_»Estamos condenas por la desgracia, amamos aun hombre 10 años mayor que nosotras TT_TT«_** Muchas chicas suspiraron derrotas, los hombres con triunfo, y solo por curiosidad mire de reojo a mi hermano, que de tenso paso a relajado con todo y sonrisa de autosuficiencia, estaba disfrutando _»Desgraciado ò_ó«_

No me di cuenta hasta que el Sexy símbolo me miro, que había levantado la mano **_»Idiota U.U«_**

—Dígame señorita Higurashi—Me miro con una sonrisa, cruzando sus brazos por encima de su pecho, esperando mi seguramente idiota pregunta.

—Etto…he… ¿Por qué enseña historia?... — ** _»¿Enserio es lo mejor que pudo salir de tu mente? u_u*«_**

—Bueno, digamos que mi familia y yo hemos vivido la historia—dijo quedamente, para luego voltearse y empezar a dar su clase, que por cierto empezó en los inicios de la era Sengaku, dicha era no era la preferidas de mi mamá, por razones desconocidas, en el pasado cuando mi hermano y yo teníamos tareas sobre esa Era mi mamá, hablaba de ella con una mirada muy nostálgica en sus ojos…

El sexy símbolo escribió en la pizarra _Período Sengaku (1464-1568)_ **_»Ohh Mierda hasta su letra es sexy *Q*«_**

—Bueno ¿chicos que me pueden decir sobre esta periodo?—Hablaba mientras se quitaba el saco, y se aflojaba la corbata, para solo quedar con su camisa blanca de botones…Y si fuera poco se desabrocho los 2 primeros botones de su camisa dejando ver su clavícula, si no he menciona su color de piel, bueno tiene la piel de un color olivo…delicioso **_»Mmmm su rica clavicular…quisiera pasar mi lengua«_** sonrojada por los pensamientos de mi inner, me di cuenta que mi hermano levantaba la mano para responder la pregunta —¿Sora?

—Se conoce como periodo de los estados en guerra es un período muy largo en la guerra civil de la historia de Japón. Comenzó a finales del período Muromachi en 1467 con la guerra de Onin (la guerra duró de 1467 a 1478) hasta el período Azuchi-Momoyama. —Respondió mi hermano _»Es un sabeloto ò_ó«_

— Señorita Misuki. ¿Tiene algo que aportar? —Quede fría cuando me nombro pero decidí no quedar mal.

—Ettoo…—pensé y luego por arte de magia recordé algo mi madre nos había contado—Ettoo…En 1466 los bonzos del monte Hiei bajaron por enésima vez a Kioto con las armas en las manos, esta vez para quemar el Hongan-ji, de la secta Ikkō Ikki. Dos años después ocurría en Kioto, capital de las flores, el incidente o revuelta de Onin, que se propagó en seguida a todo el país, marcando el comienzo de cien años de anarquía.

Al decir eso el sexy símbolo sonrió, pero mis compañeros se voltearon así a mí, tenía 36 pares de ojos viéndome… eso era de algún modo intimidante…Bueno entiendo que mis habilidades de estudio no sean tan destacados como los de mi hermano pero…Bahh soy buena cuando me lo propongo, además al fin y al cabo mi mamá trabajaba en el museo.

—Exacto y bueno… —empezó hablar y yo…bueno me perdí en su voz **_»Ya hablas como babosa -_-«_**

Y en menos de lo que me esperaba ya había sonado la campana, sin darme cuenta ya había pasado la hora, mi hermano se levantaba y yo procedí a imitarlo.

—Chicos para el martes reunión de representante— dijo mienta se sentaba en el escritorio. Soy una estúpida pero no pude evitarlo cuando pasa por su lado.

—Shippo-Sensei,¿ Quiere que le traiga algo para desayunar? —el levanto la mirada de unos papeles y me miro con curiosidad, para luego sonreír de medio lado, y mostrar un poco su hilera de dientes blancos y perfectos, me temblaron mis rodillas solo con ese hermoso gesto **_»Joder, los que nos faltaba…ahora este Bombo provoca el efecto Bambi en nosotras U.U«_**

—Vaya ni me había dado cuenta que no he traído nada—dijo mientras se rascaba la mejilla derecha- Gracias Misuki pero yo puedo ir—me dijo sonriendo plenamente ¡Jesús, María y José! . , como no me he podido fijar en _¡ESO!_ _»O_O« ,_ yo asentí sin poder decir ni una palabra y salí del aula, probablemente mi cara estaba roja como tomate.

Fui directamente a la azotea, al entrar puede divisar 4 cabezas de distintos colores sentados en el suelo, El primero era Takeda ha sido el mejores amigos mi hermano desde el jardín de infantes, tenía unos ojos color castaños claros y pelo negro carbón y tenía un mechón de cabello pintado de blanco y la tonalidad de su piel era oliva, Takeda era también un tipo con el que nadie en su san juicio quisiera meterse, media más o menos 1.79, mi hermano le ganaba por unos 6 centímetros, Takeda era robusto y tiene el tipo de mirada queda un tipo a punto de patearte el trasero, lo que más destacaba de él era su sonrisa, ya que cuando lo hacia esa fachada de tipo malo se esfumaba.

El segundo era Ryu, el cabello de un castaño claro casi rojizo y una mirada oscura y era tan…pálido, mayormente siempre esta serio y leyendo un libro, era alto y un porte que decía claramente "No te acerques, puedo Marte" el al igual que Takeda ha sido amigo desde hace años de mi hermano.

El tercero era Shun, si él y mi hermano hicieran una competencia de quien tiene el Ego más elevado quedarían empatados »U.U« Enserio eran unos idiotas, hacían retos por todo, hasta por quien comía más. Shun tenía el pelo de un color Negro y unos ojos de color gris increíbles, con solo una mirada dejaba a cualquier chica _»Menos yo«_ rendida a sus pies.

El ultimo ere mi hermano, estaba hablando algo con Takeda y cuando me acerque más levanto su mirada negra asía mí y frunció el entrecejo.

— ¿Ahora que hice? — le dije con resignación, mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Ryu en el semi-circulo que ellos hicieron.

—No me vengas con ese tono, mocosa te vi— me dijo mientras me enviaba rayitos con la mirada, bueno yo hice lo mismo.

— ¿Y se puede saber que viste? Pedazo de idiota— le dije mientras lo miraba mal.

—Que casi te derrites con el nuevo profesor, te vi echándole ojitos—dijo con asquead en la voz, mientras su rostro se ponía pálido.

— ¿Y que si es así? —al decir esto hasta Ryu dejo de comer, todos me miraron escépticos, y mi hermano me miro como si fuera un bicho raro.

— ¡Joder! ¿Cuantos años te lleva Misuki, 11 o 12 años? — me dijo esperando una respuesta.

—Me lleva 10 años, idiota y antes que digas más estupideces, solo te digo que no nada más yo lo vi, si no medio salón así que deja de preocuparte si me gusta o no, de todas formas yo dudo que él tenga interés en una niña…—odiaba esa palabra, pero era porque si seguía así me iba a tener en constante vigilancia.

Créanme Odio-Amo a mi hermano, pero llegare virgen al matrimonio si sigue así, en toda mi vida solo he besado una vez y el tipo que lo hizo fue el más estúpido-y-valiente tipo que he conocido, todos saben que NUNCA y repito _NUNCA_ tienen que meterse con la hermana menor de Sora Higurashi, al día siguiente me entere que Hayato _»El tipo que me beso«_ lo encontraron en un callejón con varia contusiones y una costilla fractura, después de eso Hayato no me volvió hablar ni dirigirme la mirada es más, al mes se cambió de segundaria, eso fue hace 2 años y desde ese día no he vuelto a besar.

—Pero de todas formas no quiero que le eches ojitos. —me dijo arrastrando los dientes, mire a los chicos y ellos solo se escogieron de hombros _"Cobardes"_ les susurre.

—Sora, si sigues así voy a morir virgen…Por Kami-sama ya tengo 16 a—me interrumpió

—Vamos a cumplir 16 el jueves, sigues teniendo 15—me dijo frio. _Faltaban 6 días._

—Bueno Ok…15 años, pero que yo sepa tu perdisteis tu virginidad a los 11 años, y haz estado con más mujer que un chico promedio de 15 años, y yo solo he besado una vez. UNA VEZ. Y fue malo—le dije mientras lo miraba con rancor y rabia.

—No es lo mismo—me dijo empezando a comer.

—No me vengas con tus comentarios machistas—le dije enfurruñada mientras yo también empezaba a comer, mire a los chicos y ellos solo se reían de nuestras peleas matutinas, los mire feo y se quedaron callados.

A veces me preguntaba si no iba a terminar con 50 gatos.


	4. Chapter 4:Hallazgos inesperados

**Capítulo: 3**

 **Hallazgos inesperados**

Punto De Vista Kagome

Desde hace 15 años mi vida cambio. Ya no era la misma, tenía una responsabilidad con mis hijos y conmigo misma, sabía que en algún momento ellos tenían que saber; pero nunca me atreví. Era una cobarde.

La primera vez que Sora se molestó, tenía apenas 5 años, sus ojos cambiaron de chocolate a dorado ahí me asuste, use mucha energía pura para sellar su parte demoniaca, mantener los 3 acido un trabajo duro y más si lo he hecho duran casi 16 años. Cuando me fui de la época Sengaku el poso quedo sellado, para siempre.

Tenía solo 3 semanas de embaraza cuando me fui. A los 3 meses me entere que iban hacer gemelos, sabía lo que podía pasar si decidía tenerlos en un hospital la gente se daría cuenta, así que decidí tenerlos en el templo, cuando cumplieron el mes, decidí presentarlos. Ya había colocado los dos sellos en ellos, y solo se veían como dos niños normales. Fue un tanto difícil enviarlos a la guardería, no sabía cómo reaccionarían. Sora se adaptó más rápido en cambio Misuki, era más tímida me acuerdo esa vez cuando ellos tenían 6 años Sora estaba molesto con Misuki.

 _ **_ RECUERDO_**_

 _Cuando llegue al jardín de niños, Misuki estaba en el piso llorando, Sora estaba parado enfrente de ella, el niño tenía los puños apretados. Corrí hacia ellos pero la pequeña voz de Sora me paro en seco._

— _Si serás Baka… ¡No voy a estar todo la vida para Ti!_ — _Eso solo me hizo callar y me impresione, era la primera vez que Sora levantaba la voz de esa manera, mayormente hablaba calmado, y mucho menos jamás le había hablado de esa manera a Misuki._

— _Onii-chan…_ — _era un simple susurro, pero me di cuenta que sea lo que haya echo Misuki, estaba arrepentida._

— _Onii-chan ¡NADA! Tienes que aprender a protegerte sola._ — _le dijo, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que Sora estaba todo sucio, su mochila estaba llena de barro, y por lo poco que pude ver en Misuki también estaba toda sucia.- Prométeme, que de ahora en adelante te defenderás sola?- le dijo duramente, me acerque poco a poco, sin hacer ruido. Misuki levanto su cabeza poco a poco y lo miro firmemente. Los 2 tenían la misma mirada de Él._

— _Te…Te lo prometo…Onii-chan…-dijo Misuki, tenía los ojos rojos y la cara un poco sucia._

— _Chicos…_ — _susurre, tanto Sora como Misuki, voltearon las miradas hacia mí. La mirada de Misuki era insegura y Sora me miraba con duda, confundido._ — _Chicos Vámonos._

— _Okaa-san… ¿Desde cuándo has estado ahí?_ — _Me pregunto Sora serio._

— _Acabo de llegar_ — _dije lentamente mientras le ofrecía mi mano a Misuki, ella se paró como una guerrera su mirada había cambiado ya no era insegura era decidida. Me tomo de la mano firmemente, y luego le ofrecí mi mano derecha a Sora. El, la acepto sin dudar._ — _¿Que, queréis de comer chicos?._

 _Ramen!...-Grito Misuki._

— _¡RAMEN! —Exclamo Misuki dando pequeños saltos mientras caminábamos. Reí ante ello._

— _Baka, No grites…_ — _le dijo Sora, mirándola con el ceño fruncido, se veía muy gracioso así._

— _Gomen nasai…_ — _le dijo con una enorme sonrisa, era tan linda mi pequeña._

— _Entonces será Ramen…_ — _dije y empezamos a caminar._

 ___ _ **FIN DEFLASH-BLACK**_ ___

Desde ese día, Misuki dejo de ser tímida ya Sora no la defendía como antes, a veces parecerá que se odian pero sé que se aman y darían la vida por el otro sin pensarlo dos veces. Sus discusiones eran muy normales, cuando cumplieron los 11, sus cuerpos empezaron a cambiar. Pensé que con eso los sellos se debilitarían pero no fue así, más si no note que sus poderes iban creciendo, Sora tenía más agilidad y fuerza que cualquier otro niño de su edad. Misuki si fue un poco más lenta apenas a los 12 fue que vinieron sus cambios, tenía una audición y un olfato muy desarrollado, los sentidos de ambos se agudizaron mucho, pero ni ellos mismo notaban los cambios.

Empecé a trabajar En el Museo Nacional de Tokio hace 6 años, realmente después que volví de la Era Sengaku se me hizo todo muy difícil. Es verdad, había terminado la Segundaria pero no había entrado a ninguna universidad. Cuando los chicos cumplieron 1 años, los dejaba con mi madre, empecé a estudiar; y en menos de 4 años ya me estaba graduando. Un profesor me recomendó al Museo, y en menos de un mes me aceptaron en el puesto. Tengo 6 años trabajando ahí y se me puede considerar otra reliquia del museo. El director se impresiono conmigo los primeros meses él no tenía ni idea que sabía tanto de cada una de las épocas. Leyendas, Mitos, no solo de Asia. También tenía conocimiento de la mayoría de los países en Europa y América.

Ahora, estoy sentada en mi escritorio. En _mi oficina_. Si ni yo misma lo creí cuando el Director me dio las Llaves hace 3 años. Estaba tan feliz. Al fin todo lo que aprendí en el pasado me ayuda. Estaba revisado unos papeles—ser archivista estaba entre mis deberes— de algunas reliquias que nos tienen que entregar cuando de pronto se abre la puerta de golpe, no levanto la mirada ya sé quién es, ese olor a duraznos es empalagosa como la persona que lo lleva.

—Momoka, te he dicho más de una vez que toques antes de entrar— le dije, alce la vista ella tenía una mirada apenada. Bueno quien no, es la novena vez que la regaño por eso.

Momoka era una chica dulce, inocente, tenía bonitos ojos chocolate y cabello color castaño, cuando la conocí se me hizo parecida a…Sango, por como llevaba el cabello tenía una falda de tuvo hasta las rodillas y una camisa de botones manga larga color melocotón y de zapatos, unos simples zapatillas.

—Disculpe, Kagome-san…Es que venía corriendo. —Me dijo apenada.

—Y ¿Por qué, venias corriendo? — le dije mientras me recostaba en mi asiento. _Mmmm que cómodo era._

—Han traído otra reliquia, que sé que te puede interesar. —me dijo… _¿Extasiada?_

— ¿Porque? —le dije mientras me paraba de mi asiento, rodee el escritorio, cruce los brazos.

—Es un libro, por lo poco que escuche y lo encontraron enterrado en los pies del Monte Fuji. — eso me intereso más.

—Bueno, vamos.

Salimos rápido de la oficina, Momoka siguiéndome los pasos. Pasamos unos cuantos pasillos y entramos a una habitación, había solo 2 personas. Una de ellas que era una mujer ya estaba revisando el libro. Cuando me acerque, pare en seco. El libro estaba cubierto por cuarzo blanco. _Tenía un mal presentimiento._

—Acaso ese, libro ¿tiene joyas? —dije, La chica que estaba examinando el libro, se llamaba Nanami, había estado trajando como conservadora en el museo seis años, entro unos meses después.

— ¡Ohh! Kagome ya sabía yo que ibas a venir, y respondiendo a tu pregunta, el libro está cubierto por un capa fina de cuarzo y está perfectamente pulido, tiene incrustaciones de ámbar, esmeralda, rubí y diamante en todo lomo, y si fuera poco mira esto—Me dijo señalando con su dedo índice unas finas tiras doradas que adornaban la cubierta, pongo mi ojo en la lupa y me quedo en Shock a ver que es.

—Es…—no término la frase.

—Oro, 100% puro. —dijo con una sonrisa de felicidad. Todos en la sala se acercaron y comprobaron. Todos tenían caras de desconcierto. —Creo que se remonta a finales de la era Sengaku y principios de la Era Edo.

—Si a mí también me parece. —dije, me fije en los grabados eran delicados, tome la lupa y me di cuenta que era un perfecto tallado en forma de…Perro.

— ¿Sera de un noble?- dijo Momoka interesada. Su voz me saca de mi ensoñación y sé que ahora tengo una mirada nostalgia. Y sin pensar hablo.

—Sí, era de un noble muy poderoso…-dije quedamente, sentí la mirada de todos.

—Así,¿ Y de quién?- me pregunto Kai, era un joven de unos 28 años, estaba en el museo en el departamento de Arqueología, trabaja aquí desde hace 6 meses, y es un tanto serio trabajador. Y guapo.

Tiene a la mayoría de las chicas locas por él. Tiene el cabello negro totalmente azabache, y ojos tan oscuros como el ónix y tan penetrantes que a veces pareciera como si te estuviera viendo el alma, piel blanca pero no en exceso. Nariz perfilada y recta, mandibulada cuadrada y labios finos. Sí. Vale lo admito es atractivo, pero un atractivo humano, yo he visto hombres mucho más guapos.

—Pues, era de un Lord… El Lord de las Tierras del Oeste—dije, mi voz salió como un pequeño susurro. No estaba segura de compartir _esa_ información.

—Es imposible lo que dices. No existe un tal Lord del Oeste—Nanami me miraba, sin comprender.

—Quizás no me creas. Pero en la Era Sengaku se decía que existían cuatro Lores, ellos vivían en sus dominios, que eran los 4 puntos cardinales—Empecé a relatar, la sala se sumió en un silencio, mire a los chicos y todos asintieron dándome a entender que siguiera— El Este era el domino de Los Lobos, En el Sur eran los Zorros, En el Norte eran Los Gatos, y Por último y considerados los más importante, eran los Perros del Oeste, también llamados por muchos El Clan de la Luna.

En la sala todos me miraban sorprendidos. Hasta que Kai hablo.

—Estás queriendo decir que esos lores… ¿Eran Dioses? — me dijo como si aún no lo procesara, sus cejas estaban fruncidas dando a entender que está tratando de comprender todo. _Bueno no lo culpo._

—No, no eran Dioses…Eran Demonios—les dije vacilando en lo último. Todos me miraban como me hubiese salido una antena. Y antes que pudieran hablar empecé hablar de nuevo. —Por lo que se, los humanos en aquella época sabían que en cada punto cardinal existía un lord, El lord de las Tierra del Oeste eran los más poderosos, muchos decían que millones de años atrás la Diosa Tsukiyomi los bendijo, haciéndolos su creación y sus guardianes. — cuando pare sentí un pequeño escalofrió en mis brazos. Camine y me acerque al libro, con manos temblorosas detalle con mis dedos el delicado tallado—Se decía que la forma original de estos demonios, era perro. Un perro inmensamente grande que surcaba las nubes y era guardián de la Luna misma, y del viento que soplaba en toda la regiones del Oeste.

Al terminar de hablar, en la habitación solo reino un silencio y yo solo podía continuar tocando el tallado de cuarzo. Hasta que Nanami me saco del trance en el que estaba.

—Si lo que dice Kagome tiene algo de cierto. Este libro podría se prueba de ello. Pero no me termino de creer eso de los demonios— Dijo mirándome suspicazmente.

—Yo tampoco me lo termino de tragar. —dijo Kai, su tono era muy claro. No creía nada. _E insisto, no lo culpo._ Ellos no vivieron lo mismo yo y posiblemente nunca se encuentre prueba de que ellos existieron alguna vez —También cabe la posibilidad de que, los seres humanos de aquella época hubiesen inventado gran parte de lo que cuentas, o simplemente exageraron—dijo pensativo, con una mano en su mantón.

— ¿Ya lo abrieron? —Pregunte. Tanto Nanami como Kai negaron—Bueno, entonces que esperamos.

Con cuidado lo abrimos, si el libro tenía 500 años tendríamos que tratarlo con cuidado. Las páginas estaban un tanto amarillentas, y secas como si fuera una hoja de otoño. Con cuidado pasamos las hojas pero no había nada escrito estaban en blanco. Nanami me miro sin entender. Yo tampoco entendía. Un libro en blanco, no era lógico. Cuando ya estábamos por la hoja número 6, en esta había unos kanji. No los entendí, Mire a Kai, él se inclinó y con sus dedos tallo los signos.

—Son signos kanji eso está más que claro. Pero no son de la época Sengaku…Son más antiguos. No los entiendo. — dice con resignación. Se arremango las mangas largas de su camisa de botones blancas. Mire a Nanami y ella solo respondió.

—Kai tiene razón son más antiguos. Se parecen a las del Periodo Heian o Kamakura- dice, mientras se coloca la mano en su mandíbula.

—Chicos, yo conozco a un profesor que es muy bueno en kanji—Nos dice Momoka un tanto tímida.

— ¿Y cómo se llama? — le pregunto Nanami.

—Pues…El nombre no me acuerdo pero si sé que su apellido es Nioi, él fue mi tutor en idiomas en la universidad. Es un tanto joven pero siempre me impresiono que supiera tanto. —nos dice. Yo lo medite y al final le dije.

—Bueno, llámalo. Y que venga lo más pronto posible. Quiero saber cuánto antes que es lo que dice ahí. —le dije seriamente y a continuación salió corriendo de la habitación, luego mire a Nanami. —Examínalo más. A ver si tiene otros kanji. —ella asintió y se colocó unos guates blancos luego mire a Kai. —Y tú ayúdala, avisadme cualquier cosa —le dije y sin más salí de la habitación con rumbo a mí oficina.

Un leve escalofrió subió por mi columna. Este libro iba a traer muchas cosas, yo solo espero que no tenga nada que ver con _El_. No estoy lista aun para remover el pasado.

— _En otro lugar_ _—_ _específicamente en una de las Torres más altas de Tokio_ _—_

 **Pov Narradora.**

—Te voy encontrar. Y cuando lo haga…Me dirás porque te fuiste. —susurro, con una voz baja, fría pero a la vez cálida. Ese pequeño susurro tenía una promesa en ella. _Algo que cumpliría._


	5. Chapter 5: Un Encuentro Inoportuno

_**N/A:**_ _¡Editado! ^-^_

 _ **Capítulo: 4**_

 _Un encuentro inoportuno_

 _ **Pov Kagome**_

 _Era la primera vez en muchos años que sentía este miedo. Ese libro…Era sin duda parecido a los libros que contenían los registros del palacio. El cuarzo, las joyas e incluso el bordado de oro. Eran idénticos. Como era posible que aún existiera esa clase de libro. Incluso la forma en que estaban escritos esos_ _kanjis_ _…No hay duda, era su letra. Aunque en el pasado no lo llegue a ver escribiendo muchas veces, esas pocas veces que lo vi fueron suficientes._

 _¿Porque ahora? Justo cuando ya lo estaba olvidando._

 _Justo cuando ya había aprendido a vivir sin el…_

 _Ahora mismo la silla de mi escritorio era el mejor sitio para estar. Me dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar y estos últimos 30 minutos mí mente ha estado recordando todos mis momentos con él. Esto era doloroso._

 _ **_FLASH-BLACK_**_

 _—_ _Definitivamente este árbol de Cerezos es hermoso. Y yo que estaba atormentada por no estar cómoda en el palacio_ _—_ _solté con un suspiro mientras me acomoda entre las raíces del árbol. A mi alrededor pequeños pétalos flotaban inundando mi nariz con un aroma dulce. El kimono que traía no era tan ligero pero era cómodo y lo que más me gustaba de él era sus colores pasteles. Era la primera vez que usaba uno tan bonito y elegante._

 _Todo a mí alrededor, estaba tan tranquilo. Mis oídos captaron una breve respiración, tan tranquila que por un momento dude si era o no. Y sin abrir mis ojos hable._

 _—_ _¿Dónde estabas?_ _—_ _solté tranquilamente sin verlo._

 _—_ _Fui a atender unos asuntos_ _—_ _me dijo. Y por Kami-sama como extrañaba su voz._

 _—_ _Sabes cómo me siento al pararme y no encontrarte a mi lado. Es horrible_ _—_ _le dije entre suspiros de lamentación. Cuando termine de hablar puede sentir la calidez de su cuerpo a mi lado y sin esperar permiso me recosté en su peso y lo olfatee profundamente. Amaba su olor._

 _—_ _¿A qué huelo?_ _—s_ _u voz salió tranquila y baja_

 _—_ _A flor de…Albaricoque y lluvia_ _—s_ _olté aspirando un poco más de su aroma._

 _—_ _Interesante, duraznos y lluvia_ _—_ _sus brazos me rodearon y ahora estaba montada casi en su regazo. Me sentía segura en ellos, su calor me reconfortaba. Gire mi cabeza y ahora lo miraba. Nuestras respiraciones se mesclaban, pegue mi frente de la de él y frote nuestras narices._

 _Abre los ojos_ _—_ _le pedí y al instante él cumplió. Cuando los abrió me pude hundir en sus ojos dorados, parecidos al oro. Él me miraba con calidez, tan distinto a hace un año atrás._

 _Y sin poder evitarlo, lo bese. Cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar. Mis manos que ya estaban en su pecho, arrugaron fuertemente su kimono. Sus brazos me sostenían fuertemente, apretándome más hacia él._

 _Sus labios eran suaves, cálidos…dulces… tan adictivos._

 _Nos separamos buscando aire, nuestras respiraciones eran intranquilas. Y sin sorprenderme el empezó a dejar pequeños besos desde mi barbilla y continuamente por mi cuello. Tenía que pararlo ya._

 _—_ _Bas…Basta_ _—_ _le dije empujándolo insistentemente. Sabia a donde iba, y si lo dejaba seguir, íbamos a terminar haciéndolo en el patio del castillo. Quizás a él no le importaba pero a mi definitivamente sí._

 _—_ _No_ _—_ _me susurro contra mi cuello._

 _—_ _Porque mejor no vamos a la habitación_ _—_ _le susurre en el oído sugerentemente y le mordisquee la oreja._

 _No se hizo él de rogar un segundo más. Me alzo y a una velocidad inhumana me llevo hacia la habitación. Una vez en la habitación me soltó rudamente sobre la cama._

 _—_ _Esta vez no te escaparas_ _—_ _me soltó roncamente ya con los ojos rojos._

 _—_ _Y quien hablo de escarpase_ _—_ _le solté divertida._

 _Y el solo me respondió con una sonrisa, digna de todo un demonio._

 _ **_ FIN FLASH-BLACK_**_

 _Reí sola, haciendo eco en mi oficina. Ese recuerdo, era uno entre muchos._

 _Sabía que recordar me hacía daño pero, no podía evitarlo. Todo me recordaba a él. Tape mi boca para evitar que saliera un sollozó, apenas me había dado cuenta que había empezado a llorar._

 _Soy una idiota._

 _ **No, no lo eres. Solo que aún lo amas**_

 _Jamás lo voy a dejar amar_

 _Seque mi cara con la manga de mí chaqueta y respire, dejando que poco a poco el dolor fuer disminuyendo._

 _Unos pequeños golpes me sacaron de mis pensamientos._

 _—_ _Adelante_ _—_ _dije distraídamente. La puerta se abrió y lo primero que vi fue una cabellera ¿Rojiza?_

 _—_ _Etto… ¿Es usted Higurashi-san?_ _—_ _una voz gruesa y cálida pregunto, deje de ver el extraño color de cabello y me fije en la facciones del muchacho que estaba delante de mí y por un momento me quede sin aire._

 _Cabello rojizo, ojos verdes como dos esmeraldas, piel morena y una sonrisa tan…infantil. Sus ojos verdes demostraban diversión. Y en el momento exacto en que nuestros ojos se encontraron, su mirada cambio._ _Se habían cristalizado en un segundo._

 _No era posible._ _Pero la compresión en sus ojos me demostró lo contrario._

 _—_ _Sh…Shippo-kun_ _—_ _mi voz salió estrangulada, y las lágrimas volvieron a inundar mis ojos. Sin saber exactamente que hacer me pare de mi silla y rodeando el escritorio lentamente, me aproxime a él._

 _—_ _Oka…Okaa-san_ _—_ _su voz salió tan pequeña y por un momento el muchacho que estaba justo delante de mí, no era más que un pequeño kitsune._

 _Todo parecía un sueño._


	6. Chapter 6:Un Encuentro Inoportuno 2

**Capítulo: 5**

 **Un Encuentro Inoportuno 2**

Pov Kagome.

No creía lo que mis propios ojos veían. Era casi irreal. Me acerque poco a poco el, y cuando estuve ya delante de él me di cuenta de que era mucho más alto que yo, apenas le llegaba al pecho. Con un poco de miedo alce mi mano y le acaricie la mejilla izquierda.

Shippo…¿Eres tu verdad?...- le susurre con dulzura, y use un tono que solo una madre sabe usar.

H..Hai-me dijo un con nervioso, evitando mi mirada.

Dime que esto no es un sueño…- le solté bajito y con los ojos cerrados.

Creo que no es un sueño Okaa-san- soltó divertido y mostrando una sonrisa con hoyuelos. Sus ojos que ahora estaban viéndome fijamente ahora mostraban felicidad.

¿Pero cómo?- no termine de formular mi pregunta ya que escuche una sonora toz (Claramente fingida). Shippo y yo nos separemos bruscamente. Dirigí mi mirada a la puerta que, aun estaba abierta y afuera estaba Nanami y Momoka.

Nanami tenía una expresión picara y Momoka tenía la mejillas sonrojas ¿Por qué?... En toces caí en cuenta que, ciertamente Shippo era ahora…Un joven…Lo mire… Si, él ahora era un joven muy guapo a decir verdad. Ya no era el mismo niño que conocí. Eso era raro.

He…Kagome, a decir verdad nunca pensé que te gustara los jovencitos…- insinuó nanami. Tanto Shippo como yo le enviamos una mirada gélida haciendo que ella se volviera pálida- Oigan no tienen que verme de esa forma…- soltó nerviosamente.

Etto…Kagome… Pensé que no conocías a Nioi-Sensei…- me dijo Momoka confundida.

Ahora era yo quien estaba confundida. Entonces el tal profesor Nioi era…Shippo…No entendía. Le dirigí una mirada a Shippo y me di cuenta de su vestimenta **(N/A: La misma que en el capítulo 1)** y su portafolios. Su cabello rojo, lo llevaba largo pero recogido en una cola de caballo. Era extraño verlo de esa forma. Parecía él y al mismo tiempo no.

Pues yo…- esta vez fui interrumpida por Shippo.

Kagome-san y yo nos conocemos desde hace un tiempo, Momoka-san.- con una sonrisa en sus labios, lo dijo de forma pasiva. De último me dirigió una rápida mirada, dándome a entender que le siguiera la corriente.

Es verdad lo que dije Shippo-kun…Lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, pero bueno supongo que tantos años sin vernos que al parecer olvide su apellido…- dije rápidamente y creo que de la forma más creíble.

Pues, deberíamos movernos ya es casi la hora del almuerzo y ya me muero de hambre…- comunico Nanami de forma ruidosa mientras se iba, seguida de Momoka y luego Shippo. Cerré la puerta y los seguí. Tenía que guardar mi curiosidad y preguntas para después.

Al entrar en la habitación, Y al parecer ya Kai lo estaba revisando. Cuando nos acercamos el despego su ojo del lente y nos dedicó una sonrisa entusiasta, dando a entender que había encontrado algo.

Acaso no te deje a cargo a ti de buscar más cosas en el libro, Nanami?...- le dije acusadoramente.

Etto…Yo…Bueno…Tenia hambre así que fui a comprar una barra de avena…- dijo rápidamente.

No le dejes todo tu trabajo a Kai…- le solté seriamente, cruzando los brazo.

¡Oye! Yo me tomo mi trabajo muy enserio. – soltó de forma chillona. Era divertido picarla.

Lo entiendo…- dije moviendo mis manos de arriba hacia abajo.- ¿Haz encontrado algo Kai?...- le dije seriamente.

Pues encontré algo extraño, solo hay 3 páginas escritas y es que cada seis páginas…- lo mire sin entender- A ver… ¿Cuantas paginas tuvimos que pasar para encontrar las escritura?...- me pregunto.

6 páginas…- le solté. Ahora entendiendo las cosas.

Bueno cada 6 paginas.

Ahh…Comprendo…- volví mirada a Shippo que hasta ahora había escuchado todo en silencio- Shippo-kun, Momoka nos ha dicho que tú eres experto en Kanjis antiguos ¿no?- le comunique, y antes de que el pudiera contestarme, Kai interfirió.

Este chaval es el tal profesor…- soltó incrédulamente Kai, aparte de su tono lo señalo.

Kai, creo que es de mala educación señalar a las personas de ese modo…- arrastre las palabras molestamente. » _¿Quién se creía que era?«_

Disculpa mis modales Kagome, pero creo que él es un tanto joven…- me dijo Kai.

Bueno ya veremos si tiene o no la experiencia…- le dije en un tono que no ofrecía protesta.

Hai…- soltó de mala manera.

Bueno…Shippo-san…- hablo Nanami para tratar de disipar el aire tenso- Acérquese…- le señalo, Shippo solo asintió, Kai se sentó en una silla cerca.

Nanami se acercó a la mesa con Shippo detrás de ella siguiéndole los pasos, ella se colocó unos guantes, y Shippo dejaba su portafolio en una silla vacía. Seguidamente se empezó a quitar el saco, dejándolo solo con una camisa blanca manga larga y la corbata. Me di cuenta que tanto Nanami como Momoka no podían apartar la mirada de él. Momoka tenía las mejillas todos sonrojas y Nanami lo mirada como si fuera un pedazo de carne. Los ojos azules de Nanami no perdían detalle de la mano de Shippo que ahora se quitaba la corbata. Dejo el saco y la corbata doblados en la misma silla donde había dejado el portafolio.

Bueno…Shippo-san…Ettooo… Este libro lo encontramos en los pies del Monte Fuji. Calculamos que podría ser de la época Sengaku, pero luego encontramos estos kanjis…- dijo pasando las páginas con sumo cuidado, Shippo la miraba atentamente a su lado, ya con un guante en su mano derecha.- Estos Kanjis se ven un poco más viejo que la época Sengaku, pensamos que podrían ser del Periodo Heian o Kamakura. Pero no estábamos muy seguros.- dijo finalizando su explicación.

¿Me permites?...- le pregunto Shippo, ella rápidamente le cedió su lugar en frente del libro. Shippo con sumo cuidado empezó a tallar los símbolos con sus dedos.- Los kanjis del periodo Heian o Kamakura no tienen muchas diferencias más bien tienen cierta semejanza, y estos kanjis no tienen mucha diferencia a ellos…- comento distraídamente sin apartar la mirada del libro.

Lo que decía tenía cierta lógica y difícilmente no podía no creerle. Quizás él, era el que más sabia en esta sala.

A juzgar por las joyas…Este libro le perteneció a un noble…- esta vez nos dirigió una mira penetrante. A lo que tanto las chicas como yo asentimos.

Pero Shippo-san ¿usted sabe que dice exactamente?- le pregunto impaciente Nanami.

Si lo sé. Si bien era muy normal que los nobles modificaran los kanjis, para enviar un pergamino secreto o de alta importancia, evitando así que tropas enemigas entendieran algo de lo que escrito allí se hallaba. Pero a lejos se nota que este libro solo servía para guardar información, pero información muy importante, ya que si no porque habría de modificar los kanjis de esa época…- termino Shippo de forma rápida, dejando tanto a Kai como a Nanami impactadas. Momoka está sonroja y con una mirada de felicidad en sus ojos castaños. Y yo pues…

Estaba orgullosa. No me había decepciono.

Shippo-kun, ¿lo que está escrito es muy importante?...- le pregunte. Estaba ansiosa realmente quería saber que decía ahí.

Bueno… a ver…-paso las hojas con sumo cuidado y cuando estuvo en la primera hoja.- _"5 Años después de su partida, empezó la guerra. ¿Quizás ella ya estaba al tanto de esto, de lo que vendría?"_ recito.

Me congele en mi sitio… Cinco años, era la fecha que…Mi cuerpo estaba tenso, y mi respiración se volvía irregular. Entonces si era cierto… Ese libro…Si le pertenecía a él. Y como por arte de magia, Shippo me dirigió una mirada, muy intensa. Él también sabia, no tenía duda.

¿Es todo lo que dice?...- pregunto Kai incrédulo.

Hai… Esto es todo lo que dice en esta hoja…- volvió a pasar las páginas, hasta la segunda. Mientras Nanami anotaba la traducción _"Ella murió hoy a manos…De esos sucios humanos…Esa maldita raza"_ \- al recitar el segundo verso, casi dejo un escarpar un grito. Todos en la sala me voltearon a ver con incertidumbre menos Shippo, tanto el como yo sabíamos de quien se trataba.

 _Rin…_

Kagome, ¿Estas bien?...- me pregunto Momoka preocupada.

Garraspe un poco para poder librarme del nudo que se me había formado en la garganta.

Si…Estoy bien…- sin darle más explicaciones, y antes de ella pudiera preguntar otra cosa, Shippo hablo.

La ultima hoja es como un registro…- todos, incluyendo a Kai nos acercamos a la mesa. Y realmente parecía un registro. Los kanjis estaban más organizados- _"1473-1476. Después de la guerra, solo quedaron las 4 casas y uno que otro sobreviviente. Hasta ahora solo quedan 311, y 10 de ellos son lores… Al final tuvimos que escondernos como ratas"_ termino de recitar.

Trague grueso…La población de los demonios quedo reducida, eran menos que la mitad. Mire los rostros, Momoka estaba confundida. Kai tenía aparentemente una pelea interna y Nanami, parecía como si se estuviera cuestionando algo.

Pero…- interrumpí a Nanami. Lo menos que necesitaba ahora era las preguntas.

Shippo-kun, gracias por venir de verdad…- le solté con una sonrisa. Luego seriamente mire a Nanami- Momoka y tu encárguense del papeleo, pasad más tarde por mi oficina para sellar…Y tu- mirando a Kai- Ve a rápidamente a la expedición en el Monte Fuji, a ver si encuentras algo…- mi tono era firme, y no iba a permitir queja alguna.

Hai…- contestaron todos. Mire a Shippo seriamente y con un leve movimiento de cabeza le pedí que me siguiera. El solo asintió.

Y bajo la mirada atenta de todos, abandonamos la habitación. Camine rápidamente y al abrir la puerta de mi oficina, deje que el entrara primero. Y estando a dentro, tomo asiento en una de las sillas en frente de mi escritorio. Y yo lo imite.

Habla…- le solté seriamente. Quería respuestas. Y él no se marcharía de aquí hasta dármelas.

Hai…Okaa-san…- Y el solo sonrió como el zorro que era. Mostrando su típica mirada burlona y hoyuelos. Ya empezaba notar que él había cambiado.

 _Pero cuanto…_


	7. Chapter 7: ¿Destinos o Despertar?

**Capítulo: 6**

 **¿Destinos o Despertar?**

Pov Misuki.

Durante toda la mañana no puede sacar de mi mente al Sexy símbolo, y sin importarme los rayos que Sora me enviaba cuando fui a preguntar por él, y créame me lleve una gran decepción cuando la secretaria me dijo que había tenido que salir por cuestiones de trabajo.

 _ **_FLASH-BLACK_**_

 _Suzume-san ¿Sabe dónde se encuentra Shippo-sensei?_

 _Suzume era la secretaria del director y era la única a la que podía preguntarle por él. Tenía como unos 40 y tantos, su cabello negro era opacado por la canas, pero seguía siendo bella, y eso ella lo sabía, ya que no perdía oportunidad de coquetear con los jóvenes_ _ **»Vieja verde -.-«**_ _Exacto es una vieja verde._

 _Ahh…Misuki…- me dijo desinteresa mientras apoyaba su barbilla de su mano derecha. — Pues Shippo-kun tuve que salir por cuestiones de trabajo._

 _La forma como dijo el nombre del Sexy símbolo, fue algo…perturbador y también su mirada oscura, será posible que_ _ **…»MUERTE A SUZUME, MUERTE A SUZUME Ò.Ó«**_ _¿que tenga pensamientos pecadores por Shippo-sensei?_

— _¿Cuestiones de trabajo? —.No había entendido bien, que tipo de trabaja tendría Shippo, además de ser profesor._

— _¿Acaso crees que ser profesor de jovencitos molestos es su único trabajo? —.Pregunto con alzando la ceja por encima de sus redondos lentes._

— _Vale, entiendo. ¿Y en que trabaja?_

— _¿Crees que lo sé? Esa información solo la tiene el sub director—.exclamo con decepción._

 _ **_ FIN DE FLASH-BLACK_**_

Después de eso solo fui directamente a mi próxima clase, que para mí mala suerte era matemática y entrenos, el profesor Fuwa está un tanto chiflado. Y como dije antes la mañana paso tranquila, y en menos de lo que pensaba ya estábamos todos en la salida.

—Sora ¿Nos vemos en el taller en una hora? _—_ exclamo Takeda tratando de llamar la atención de mi hermano, que estaba coqueteando con unas chicas de nuevo ingreso _»Tan típico U.U«_

—Aja… _—_ exclamo desintereso.

—Ryu ¿Cómo está mi bebe? _—_ Y por bebe me refiero a mi moto, si señores, lo chicos y yo manejamos motos, El padre de Takeda tiene un taller, pero desde hace unos 3 años Takeda se hace cargo de dicho taller, y los chicos trabajan ahí. Durante tres años reunimos para comprarnos nuestras motos, y bueno esa era algo que aun mi mamá no sabía _**»Y que ni se entere x( «**_ Exacto eso era algo que no tenía que saber.

—Solo tenía problemas en la batería y volver a colocar el tubo de escape. ¿Me puedes decir de nuevo como fue que el tubo de escape se desprendió? _—_ me soltó incrédulo. Y bueno eso era algo que ni yo misma sabia.

—Eso es algo que aún no tengo claro _—_.solté tranquila. Ryu era el mecánico y Shun era el que se encargaba del dinero de las carreras.

Sabía que me falta comentar algo, mi hermano y yo corremos, en carreras ilegales, y por ilegales quiero decir, que es algo que a la policía no les gusta. Pero tranquilos nunca nos han atrapado (U.U) Sora y yo teníamos reputación en esos lugares, y eso que solo hemos corriendo 2 años, es algo ine…

— ¡Baka! Deja de soñar despierta _—_ refunfuño Sora sacándome de mis pensamientos. A lo que yo lo mire mal. Mire a mi alrededor y me di cuenta que solo estábamos nosotros 5.

—Por fin se fue el club de fans _—_ dije quejándome.

—Chicos nos vemos en el taller en una hora ¿Vale? _—_ exclamo Sora, ignorando mi queja.

—Hai… _—_ exclamaron en coro, y mientras ellos se iban por su lado, mi hermano y yo nos íbamos por el nuestro.

Caminamos en silencio, pero no era un silencio incómodo, más bien era agradable. En cierta forma mi hermano y yo nos llevamos bien, pero tenemos cosas en común, y yo realmente le quiero. Cuando éramos más pequeños, Sora siempre me protegía, ya que era tímida y mayormente los niños en aquella época me tachaban de rara, así que deje de tratar de encajar. Para mí, Sora era mi único hermano, mi Onii-chan. Hasta que un día entendí que el ya no podía seguir cuidándome todo el tiempo.

— ¿En qué piensas? —pregunto desinteresado, mientras se rascaba la nuca, lo mire por el rabillo de mi ojo izquierdo.

— ¿Cómo sabes que estoy pensando? —le pregunte curiosa. Muy bien podría tener la mente en blanco.

—Eres mi hermana gemela, compartimos la misma barriga nueves meses, se cuándo estás pensando en algo.

Reí, realmente me conocía—.Realmente me conoces, ¡he!—susurre—.Esto de tener un hermano gemelo es tedioso…—suspire, el me miro de reojo, y puede ver como se le plasmaba una sonrisa arrogante el rostro.

— ¿Me dirás sí o no?

—Solo pensaba en que tengo mucha suerte de tener a mi "Onii-chan"—lo último lo dije de forma chillona, mientras me colocaba enfrente de él, así evitando que siguiera caminando. Y eso sí, no falto mi gran sonrisa, y ¿Saben que paso? ¡SE SONROJO! Y a mas no poder »O/O« Con brusquedad aparto la mirada y sin dirigirme palabra alguna me rodeo, y a paso rápido me dejo atrás, hasta que lo perdí de vista.

Era raro ver a Sora sonrojado, ni cuando era crio, era extraño y la única que le sacaba sonrojos era mi madre. En cierto modo, se veía inocente de esa forma _ **»Y no como un engendro maligno U_U«**_ _» ¡Exacto!«_

Alce la vista a la torre del reloj, y me di cuenta que eran las 2 de la tarde, a paso flojo me dirigí a mi casa. En menos de 5 minutos ya estaba en la esquina, pero antes que pudiese ponerme en marcha de nuevo, mi cuerpo se paralizo completamente.

Y empezó a… _Palpitar…_

Algo obstruía mi garganta, trancando mi respiración…

Y el bombeo constante de mi corazón, se hizo más sonoro. Trate de pedir ayuda, pero mi voz no podía salir y cada vez más se me hacía más difícil respirar. Mi vista se empezaba a nublar y de pronto una suave voz se escuchó en mi cabeza, recitando palabras que no entendía.

" _ **Soshite, totemo utsukushī tsuki ga kare no unmei o fūin*"**_

 _Y así, la bella luna sello su destino_

Y de pronto las palpitaciones, mi respiración, todo volvió a la normalidad, como si nada hubiese pasado.

— ¡Pe…pero que mierda!... —tome unas grandes bocados de aire, mientras preocupadamente tocaba mi garganta. Me solté de la verja que hasta ahora había agarrado para no caerme.

 _¿Qué fue eso?_

 _ **_5 minutos antes_**_

 **_Pov Sora_**

 _»Estúpida Misuki«_ Pensé con molestia. Ya hace casi 7 años que no me decía de esa forma, me daba vergüenza. Sin importarme mucho el hecho de dejarla atrás, camine a paso veloz.

Una vez en la esquina de la casa, las cosa más extraña me sucedió. Mi cuerpo se había congelado, de pronto mi sangre la sentía más caliente.

Mis venas ardían…

Mi garganta se había cerrado completamente, y mi corazón bombeaba apresuradamente y también de forma pesada. Mi vista se había nublado completamente y mis piernas se hallaban entumecidas, por lo tanto tuve que agarrarme de una verja negra, para así no caer.

Y en mi cabeza de forma inesperada se escuchó una voz ronca, de hombre. Recitando palabras que no lograba comprender.

" _ **Dakara seifū ni tsunagaru sora ga kare no unmei o fūin*"**_

 _Y así, el cielo que lidera al viento del oeste sello su destino._

Y de la misma forma inesperada que llegaron los síntomas, se fueron.

Respire profundamente. — ¿Qué pa…paso? — pregunte a nadie en particular. Eche un vistazo a mi alrededor y la calle estaba completamente sola, ni siquiera había automóviles pasando.

 _¿Qué mierda había sido eso?_


	8. Chapter 8: Descubrimientos y Verdades

**Capítulo: 7**

 **Descubrimientos y Verdades.**

Pov Kagome.

Mi cabeza dolía, toda la información que había recibido de Shippo, fue casi irreal. Kami, ¿qué iba hacer? Después de tantos años… _Ellos…El…_ Seguían vivos, aún existían.

Camine sin rumbo fijo. Me sentía pesada. Y de pronto me detuve, mi cuerpo tenía un cosquilleo extraño, de pronto sentí escalofríos…

Un aura demoniaca, estaba cerca, y era fuerte. Mire a todos lados, tratando de encontrar la dirección correcta, pero nada. No sabía a donde ir.

Estaba en todos lados, el aura era espesa.

Sentía pánico.

Mis ojos ya se encontraban húmedos.

¿Por qué ahora? Justo cuando ya no tenía esperanza de volverlo a ver.

Recordé parte de la conversación con Shippo.

 _ **_FLASH-BLACK_**_

 _El aire en le oficina se encontraba tenso, estaba nerviosa, y tenía miedo. Porque sabía que de algún modo, esta conversación iba a cambiar todo, tanto mi vida como la de mis hijos. Y sinceramente tenía miedo de eso. Si Shippo estaba en esta época entonces ellos también era la única explicación._

— _Por donde debería empezar. Quizás en el momento en el que te fuiste o cuando la guerra empezó._ — _no eran preguntas, solo hablaba con rencor. Mire mis manos, que estaban entrelazadas encima de mi regazo. No podía verlo, yo tenía la culpa de todo._

— _El… ¿Está vivo? —.pregunte temerosa, levantando mi cabeza. Tenía que verlo._

— _Todos, Kagome. Todos están vivos. —contesto serio._

 _Suspire profundamente y temerosa de la respuesta pregunte —: ¿Que sucedió?_

 _Shippo suspiro pesadamente, entrelazo sus manos y las coloca bajo su mentón, mientras se apoyaba en sus codos._

— _Unos cinco años después que te fuiste, empezó la guerra. Los humanos se cansaron de los demonios. Unieron fuerzas, todos los seres humanos en la tierra se unieron para extinguir a la raza demoniaca…—se recostó contra el asiento—. Empezaron por las razas más…endeble. Híbridos en su mayoría—solté aire por mi nariz, de forma ruidosa._

 _Jinenji, Ai, Asagi…Niños._

 _Al parecer entendió mi preocupación—: Ellos no corrieron peligro. Inuyasha los encontró antes que los humanos. —suspire aliviada. — Los señores unieron fuerzas, e incluso los Gatos leopardos ayudaron. Las tierras del Este y Sur, fueron purificadas, El Norte fue luego, al final atacaron el Oeste. Irasue nos ayudó mucho, gracias a su poder, pudo ocultar nuestra energía demoniaca._

— _¿Cuánto tiempo duro la guerra?_

— _Tres años. Kagome, fue horrible. No solo mataban a los demonios. También mataban a cualquier humano que se osara a defendernos. ¿La aldea de la Abuela Kaede? Acabaron con ella. Miroku y Sango, tuvieron que ir a vivir a la antigua aldea de los Exterminadores, por un tiempo. No perdonaban a ningún demonio, ni siquiera a un simple cachorro. —cada una de sus palabras fueron soltadas con rabia y frustración._

— _Lo…lo siento—.No tenía más que decir. Todo lo que paso fue mi culpa al final. Mire como sus manos se apretaban en puños._

— _Koga y Ayame tuvieron a tres lindos cachorros—soltó nostálgico, vi como sus ojos se aguaban, y se sorbió un poco la nariz —Iseei, es el mayor, físicamente es parecido a Ayame, tiene su cabellera roja y sus ojos verdes. Pero tiene la misma personalidad que Koga… —se detuvo quedamente, pensado en algo._

 _Y entonces entendí. Koga estaba…muerto._

— _Koga…el…¿Esta…—el me miro, y suspiro ruidosamente, para luego asentir con la cabeza. Mi pecho se apretó, y mis ojos picaron._

— _Murió tratando de sacar a su familia de la cueva. Llegamos tarde, Ayame estaba embarazada de Hotaru. La oculto mientras el trataba de evitar que llegaran a ella. Ayame duro años culpándose, pero al final Koga murió con una sonrisa al ver que ella estaría bien. Iseei tendría en aquella época 3 años, Kentaro 1 año. —se tallo los ojos, evitando así que las lágrimas no se derramaran._

— _Ayame aun esta…mmmm ¿Viva? —susurre. El sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa de felicidad, bueno no totalmente._

— _Vivita y coleando. —soltó una carcajada. —Sigue mandona._

— _¿Miroku y Sango? —pregunte temerosa. Al formular esa pregunta, su sonrisa se volvió nostálgica._

— _Ellos pelearon a nuestro lado. Al final murieron de vejez—dijo mirando un punto fijo en el techo._

— _¿Quién fue primero? —mi voz salió rasposa._

— _Miroku, a los 70 años. Sango lo siguió unas semanas después. — me miro, y en sus ojos reflejaban una gran tristeza. Pero su sonrisa seguía plasmada en rostro._

— _Ellos…Eran el uno para el otro. — las lágrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas._

 _ **_FIN DE FLASH-BLACK_**_

 _Sango y Miroku._

 _Koga._

 _Si solo me hubiera quedado…._

Ya no podía volver el tiempo atrás. Sacudí la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos. Vi a mí alrededor, y me fije que estaba en la entrada de mi casa. Suspire y empuje la verja, para hacer mi camino a la entrada. Busque mis llaves en mi cartera, y abrí la puerta. Me quite los zapatos, y entre. Al ponerme mis pantuflas, me di cuenta que los chicos ya estaban en casa.

Si _él_ había vuelto tenía que hablar con ellos. Y si Shippo sabía ya de sus existencias, _él_ no tardaría mucho en encontrarlos.

 _ **_FLASH-BLACK_**_

— _Kagome, se de los niños—soltó de repente. Al escuchar eso mi corazón se detuvo._

 _¿Pero cómo?_

— _Shippo, ¿cómo? —le dije furiosa. El alzo su ceja izquierda._

— _Soy profesor en su preparatoria —soltó sin más—Al principio pensé que era un coincidencia, que incluso no tenían nada que ver contigo. Pero luego vi Misuki, es idéntica a Irasue, y Sora, es la copia de Sesshomaru._

 _Al escuchar su nombre, todo mi cuerpo se congelo._

— _No vuelvas a mencionar su nombre._

— _¿Ellos saben que son? —pregunto ignorando mi anterior comentario._

— _No._

— _¿Saben quién es su padre?_

— _No._

— _Kagome…—suspiro mi nombre— ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que lo tomara encontrarte? O ¿ ¡Encontrarlos a ellos!? —dijo de forma furiosa._

 _Me pegue al asiento, tenía razón. Sabía que si él los encontraba, y se enteraba que se los oculte. Se enojaría mucho._

— _So…solo dame tiempo. —solté frustrada._

— _Te lo daré._

 _ **_FIN DE FLASH-BLACK_**_

Ahora tenía una larga chalar por delante. Y ni sabía por dónde comenzar. Pero sentía miedo, miedo que me odiaran por ocultarles algo tan importante como esto, y tan delicado.


	9. Chapter 9: Descubrimientos y Verdades II

**Capítulo: 8**

 **Descubrimientos y Verdades-Parte 2**

Pov Misuki.

Luego de ese extraño acontecimiento, me fui directo a mi casa. Sora había llegado antes que yo, cuando pase por la puerta del baño, escuche como el agua caía. Sora se estaba bañando. Seguí derecho hasta llegar a la última puerta, mi habitación. Entre y sin pensarlo mucho me tire a mi cama.

Mire un punto fijo en el techo. _¿Qué mierda había sido eso?_

 _ **»**_ _ **Seguro fueron esos dulces vencidos que te comiste ayer**_ _ **«**_

 _Ohh cállate voz interior._

Hoy había sido un día de locos, primero el sexy símbolo, luego mi repentino cariño con mi hermano y para rematar esa cosa rara que me paso de camino a casa, aun se me erizaba la piel de solo recordar.

—Soshite, totemo utsukushī tsuki ga kare no unmei o fūin _—_ pronuncie, buscando el significado. Seguro mi madre sabia.

— ¡Tadaima*! —era la voz de mi madre, anunciando que había llegado. Me pare de un salto de la cama y salí. En el camino me encontré a Sora saliendo del baño, con solo una toalla colgando alrededor de su cintura. Tenía que admitirlo, mi hermano estaba muy bueno. Detalle su rostro y me di cuenta que estaba serio, ni siquiera me prestó atención cuando paso por mi lado. Sin prestar mucha atención al raro comportamiento de mi hermano, baje las escaleras.

Mi mamá estaba en la cocina, de espaldas a mí.

—¡Okaa-san! —Vi como saltaba al repentino sonido de mi voz. Voltee así mí. Y me di cuenta que algo estaba mal, sus ojos no brillaban como siempre, más bien, estaban opacos y su rostro mostraba signos de angustia. _—_ ¿Qué está mal?

A mi pregunta, sus ojos vacilaron; se movían de forma inquieta, y nerviosa mordió su labio inferior. Espera, ¿Nerviosa? Mi madre siempre estaba en calma, nunca la había visto de esa forma, tan fuera de sí, como…como si tuviera algo importante que decir.

—Ne-Necesito hablar algo contigo y tu hermano, Misuki. —Sea lo que fuera, era en serio, ella nunca se refería a Sora y mi con nuestros nombres, salvo si estábamos en problemas, y vamos eso era imposible. Apenas hoy era el primer día de clases.

La cocina estaba sumida en silencio, hasta que vi por el rabillo del ojo a Sora, estaba vestido solo con unos jean y una camisa de mangas corta y el cuello en V.

—Okaa-san —saludo con simpleza Sora. Mamá asintió brevemente.

—Sora, Misuki. Pasad a la sala, necesito hablar con ambos —Vi como Sora abría los ojos, sorprendido. Para el, también era raro escuchar a nuestra madre decir nuestros nombres de esa forma tan seria. Mamá paso primero, la estudie y me di cuenta de que estaba tensa y que sus puños estaba fuertemente apretados. La seguí y Sora hizo lo mismo.

Al entrar en la sala mi mamá se sentó en el único mueble individua, y con un movimiento de cabeza nos indicó que nos sentáramos en el mueble frente de este, el grande. Yo me senté en un extremo y Sora en el otro. La sala se sumió en un incómodo silencio, que fue interrumpido abruptamente por el sonido del timbre. Tanto Sora y yo nos sobresaltamos.

Mi mamá se paró rápidamente, tenía una mirada tan seria. Salió de la sala de forma rápida. Sora y yo nos miramos, el aire estaba tenso, escuche como mi mamá, abría la puerta.

— ¿¡Qué haces aquí!? —Sora y yo nos levantamos al escuchar el tono de mi mamá— ¡Ni se te ocurra!

Sonoros pasos se escucharon en el pasillo, Sora me atrajo hacia sí, ocultándome tras su espalda. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

— ¿Pe-pero qué? —soltó Sora, molesto y sorprendido. Yo no podía ver nada, así que me aparte de Sora y estoces vi a…

 _¿Shippo-sensei?_

 _ **»**_ _ **¡Sexy símbolo!**_ _ **«**_

 _¿Pero qué coño está pasando aquí?_


	10. Chapter 10:Descubrimientos y VerdadesIII

Capítulo: 9

Descubrimientos y Verdades III

Pov Misuki

— ¿Qué está pasando? —pregunte al fin. Después de la abrupta entrada del sexy-símbolo. Mi mamá, de forma nerviosa nos indicó que nos sentáramos en el mueble, Shippo-sensei, solo se mantuvo para en la entrada, mi mamá ya había tomado su puesto nuevamente.

Ella me miro, y soltó un suspiro, y justo cuando iba hablar Sora la interrumpido.

— ¿Qué hace el…—señalando a Shippo-sensei. — en nuestra casa?

Mi mamá miro a Shippo-sensei y este le dirigió una mirada significativa a ella, como si le estuviera pidiendo algo. Ella nos volvió a mirar.

—Chicos, Shippo-kun es una viejo amigo mío —hablo, espera _¿Kun? Ella le decía kun, a mi sexy-símbolo._

—¿Kun? Ja, ¿Estas de chiste cierto? —soltó Sora rudamente.

—Creo, que no deberías hablarle de esa manera a Okaa-san—exclamo Shippo pasivamente, sin mirar a Sora.

 _¿¡Okaa-san!?_

 _ **»**_ _ **¿¡Okaa-san!?**_ _ **«**_

— ¿¡OKAA-SAN!? —soltamos a sora y yo a la vez. Mire a mi mamá, ¿ _Qué estaba pasando?_

—Chicos, solo cálmense y siéntense —exclamo mi mamá, y me di cuenta que tanto Sora y yo nos habíamos parado precipitadamente. Tome asiento, pero Sora se mantuvo de pie, mi mama lo miraba suplicante. —Sora, por favor.

Y con un suspiro, se sentó. Shippo-sensei nos miró a ambos. Y no pude evitar lo que salió de mi boca.

— ¿Por qué le dices Okaa-san, a nuestra madre? —lo tutee, el volcó su mirada hacia mí, un tanto sorprendido. Mi voz había salido fría y seca, pero no de forma brusca, solo…sin sentimientos.

Dirigió una mirada hacia mi madre y luego se volvió a concentras en mí.

—Conocí a Kagome, solo con siete años de edad. Yo…era huérfano. —hablo de forma monótona. Y ante su confesión, mi respiración se detuvo.

—En aquel entonces, yo tenia15 años—murmuro mi madre, sin mirarnos—Chicos, lo que tengo que decirle, es importante, es sobre…como lo digo. —frotaba sus manos nerviosamente.

—Mama, suéltalo de una vez. —musito Sora sin mirarla.

—Es sobre...etto…sobre vuestro padre—musito bajito, temerosa.

 _Padre…_

Esa palabra retumbo en mi cabeza. Como un eco, mire a Sora y me di cuenta que estaba sorprendido y tenso.

Esa simple palabra, dejo el aire frio.

—Nosotros no tenemos padre.

Tanto Sora y yo soltamos esas palabras. Frías y secas. Por lo poco que nuestra madre hablo de él, sabemos que él nos abandonó. Nosotros simplemente _no tenemos padre._ Vi a mi madre y me di cuenta que nos miraba con… ¿Dolor?

—Él nos abandonó—susurro Sora, sin sentimientos. Pero lo conocía más que nadie. El odiaba este tema, cuando éramos pequeños, evitamos hablar de ello, nuestra madre siempre lloraba en las noches y al día siguiente sus ojos no tenían brillo.

—A decir verdad, vuestro padre…Nunca supo que yo estuve embarazada. Fui yo… —la voz de madre temblaba y en sus ojos vidriosos, a causa de las lágrimas no derramadas — Quien…lo abandono primero.

 _Fui yo…Quien lo abandono primero._

 _Fui yo quien lo abandono…_

— ¿De qué hablas Okaa-san? — soltó Sora, estaba tratándose de controlarse. Estaba molesto y confundido. Estaba igual que yo. Yo solo estaba en…Shock.

—Lo siento…de verdad. Gomen*, Gomene*

Mi vista estaba borrosa, y sentía mis mejillas tibias, alce mi mano y toque mi mejilla derecha. Lágrimas.

Nos había mentido, nuestra madre.

Mi Okaa-san me había mentido.

Y sobre nuestro padre.

 _Ella estaba llorando también, de forma incontrolable y con gimoteos. También es la primera vez que veo a mi Okaa-san llorando de esta forma. Y duele._


	11. Chapter 11: Ira

Capítulo: 10

Ira

Pov Shippo

La sala estaba impregnada de aura demoniaca. Tanto Misuki y Kagome lloraban.

Lo primero que pensé al ver a Misuki por primera vez, era que; su parecido con Irasue era increíble. Pero Misuki era más cálida y su sonrisa…Su sonrisa era _hermosa._

 _Hermosa, brillante y cálida._

Eran tres palabras que sin duda describirían a Misuki. ¡Kuso! _¿Shippo que demonios te pasa?_ No podía pensar de esa manera de la Hija de Kagome. Mi mirada fue hacia Sora y me di cuenta que estaba callado y su flequillo tapaba la mitad de su rostro. Se ocultaba. Esto no podía estar bien. Su aura estaba cada vez más oscura.

—Kagome—La llame, al hacerlo tanto ella como Misuki me voltearon a ver. Me acerque a ella lentamente, no sabía cómo reaccionaría Sora si hacia algún paso en falso. Kagome aún no se había dado cuenta de ello. Al estar ya cerca de ella pude sentir su confusión al igual que la de Misuki. —Kagome, observa a Sora—Le susurre una ver a su lado. Ella se limpió las lágrimas y observo a su hijo.

Su mano fue a su boca y sus ojos pudieron demostrar el horror a descubrir que…el sello de Sora se estaba rompiendo. Me miro y negó con la cabeza frenéticamente. Sabía también como yo que si su sello se rompía, ahora, su aura llamaría a su padre. Eso no era una buena noticia para nadie. Ni para mí, que había tratado de mantener a Sesshomaru alejado de Kagome los últimos 16 años. Usaría mi pelaje como alfombra.

Kagome tendría que hablar primero con Sora y Misuki sobre su condición y luego hablar con Sesshomaru, sobre el pasado y ahora sobre el presente.

 _Esto iba hacer una excelente reunión familiar._ Pensé con sarcasmo

 **Pov Kagome**

Tenía que sacar a Sora de aquí, pero no sabía cómo, cualquier cambio drástico de temperamento podía romper el sello. Ira o Angustia. Eran dos sentimientos ciertamente podían romperlo.

 _Mi hijo. No ahora. Es aún muy pronto. Pronto cumplirían 16 años. Ese era el límite. No antes._

Sentí la mano de Misuki en mi rodilla, la mire. Mi hija. Estaba confundida, molesta y dolida. Había mentido todos estos años. La entendía, a ambos, los entendía si no querían saber nada más de mí.

—Okaa-san ¿Qué sucede? —Su pregunta me descoloco un poco, no sabía que decirle— ¿Qué sucede con Sora? —Pregunto con más insistencia.

 **Pov Misuki**

Tanto Shippo y mi madre se estaban comportando extraños. Se daban unas extrañas miradas, para luego mirar a Sora. Mire a Sora, y al hacerlo recibí una especie de escalofrió. Conocía a mi hermano, éramos gemelos, él tenía la capacidad de saber cuándo lo necesitaba y viceversa. Y por lo que lo conocía sabía que no estaba bien.

Decidí acercarme, al hacerlo una mano me cogió el brazo. Era mi madre.

—Misuki, es mejor que no te le acerques — ¿Había oído bien? _Ella no quería que me le acercara a mi hermano._ Eso era estúpido.

—Okaa-san, con todo el respeto creo que conozco lo suficientemente a mi hermano para saber que no me haría daño. Solo está molesto por…por la noticia de nuestro padre. —Me costó decir lo último. Pero si me di cuenta que al decir la palabra _padre_ el aire en la habitación cambio drásticamente. Mire a Sora.

Tenía ambas manos encima de sus rodillas, estaban empuñadas. Estaba molesto. Su…Su aura había cambiado. Subió la cabeza lentamente y la mirada que me dio, hizo que todos los vellos de mi piel se erizaran. Sus ojos eran…dorados. Y me miraban con una frialdad y furia que hizo que retrocediera.

—So… ¿Sora? —Hable insegura. _¿Qué mierda le sucedía?_ Los ojos de las personas no cambian de colores.

—Misuki—su voz salió tan tranquila, que me dio miedo. Esa tranquilidad no estaba acorde a su _ira._ A la ira que mostraban sus ojos. —Nosotros. No. Tenemos. _Padre_ —Lo último lo pronuncio tan bajo que tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para oírlo.

Quería acercarme y abofetearlo. Estaba actuando como un crio. Y lo iba hacer, sin importar su mirada. Pero el agarre de mi madre era cada vez más fuerte.

—Mi Cie—empezó hablar mi madre, pero Sora la interrumpió bruscamente. Gritándole.

— ¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ! —Hasta Shippo se sobresaltó.

—Sora será mejor que—Shippo trato de hablarle. Pero fue interrumpido con un fuerte estallido. Las ventanas se habían roto, sentí el peso de mi mama a caerme encima, evitando que el vidrio llegara a mí. — ¡SORA!

Dirigí mi mirada hacia el mueble y no lo vi. Mi madre se levantó rápidamente ayudándome. Sora se había ido. No estaba en la sala.

— ¡Shippo! ¿A dónde fue? —le exigió mi mama. Le eche una mirada a Shippo y pude darme cuenta que tenía una cortada de un lado de la cara, la sangre salía.

—No se Kagome, solo desapareció. Esto es un gran problema. Si se llegara romper—miro a mi madre y esta asintió. Me dirigió una mirada y me beso la frente rápidamente.

—Iré al tembló. Tú quédate con Misuki. —Me dio una última mirada y salió. Mire a Shippo buscando respuestas, pero este solo esquivo mi mirada. Me acerque más a él y lo tome de la barbilla, sus ojos verdes me miraron sorprendido.

—Quiero respuestas, y tú me las darás. Pero antes te curare e— No pude terminar de hablar. No estaba, _el corte_ , no estaba.

 **Pov Shippo**

Sentir las manos de Misuki en mi barbilla me sorprendió. Nunca pensé que ella misma por su propia iniciativa me tocara. Estuve a punto de sonreír al ver su sorpresa al contemplar el lugar donde antes estaba ese pequeño corte. Ya no estaba. Lo sabía, ese tipo de corte solo lleva unos segundos curarse.

Empezó a balbucear: —Etto…estaba ahí, Omo* yo...yo lo vi —Miraba mis ojos y luego miraba mi mejilla. Moviendo mi rostro bruscamente en el proceso.

—Misuki, te explicare, pero no todo. Pero antes tenemos que irnos. No podemos estar aquí —Tome su mano de mi barbilla y la sostuve. Sus cejas se fruncieron y me miro con suplica.

—Necesito que me digas que está sucediendo aquí. Siento que me volveré loca. —Asentí y procedí a sacarla de la casa. Ya no era un lugar seguro. Estaba impregnado de aura demoniaca. Muy pronto demonios de bajo nivel vendrían. Para ellos este lugar seria como un nuevo nido.

Pensé en Sora, _esa_ mirada. Sin duda era hijo de su padre.


	12. Chapter 12: Shikon no Tama

_L os Hijos del Lord y la Sacerdotisa Stella Procella_

 **N/A:** A partir de este capítulo la historia ha estado echa, esta historia no es como otras que he hecho. Para hacerla, requiero bastante inspiración T.T Por lo tanto no se moleste si tardo un poco más en actualizar. Tenga un poquito de paciencia conmigo *-* Espero les guste.

 **Capítulo 11:**

 **Shikon no Tama**

Pov Shippo

Cuando salimos de la casa busque el rastro de Sora, iba hacia el templo. La mano de Misuki se sentía cálida con la mía. Tenía que contarle. Decirle la verdad, Kagome seguramente me mataría pero era lo correcto. Misuki no podía seguir desconociendo sus orígenes.

—Shippo—Me detuve al escuchar su voz. Estábamos a unas pocas cuadras del tembló. Gire sobre mis talones y la mire a directamente a los ojos. Sus ojos color chocolate. Que me miraban con decisión—Te hare unas preguntas de aquí hasta que lleguemos al cualquier lugar que nos estemos dirigiendo. —Apretó mi mano y yo asentí sonriéndole. Podría tener similitudes con Irasue físicamente, pero su personalidad era tan parecida a Kagome.

—Nos dirigimos al Tembló—ella me miro sin entender. —Al tembló Higurashi.

— ¿Por qué?

—Allí se encuentra tu madre. Y posiblemente sepa donde este tu hermano. —Ella asintió y yo retome mi camino.

— ¿Quién es mi padre? —Eso hizo que me detuviera de nuevo. Eso, era una pregunta difícil. _¿Qué le podría contestar?_

 _Bueno Misuki, tu padre es el demonio más poderoso, lord de todo el oeste y ahh… y cuando se molesta se convierte en un perro grande y malo. También es dueño actualmente de muchas compañías multimillonarias._ Eso sonaba malditamente mal. Tuve la leve tentación de golpearme la frente. Esto sería más difícil de explicar al parecer.

—Etto…Se llama Sesshomaru, y es una persona muy importante. —Bueno eso había salido forzado, más de lo que hubiese querido. Retome mi rumbo y ella no opuso resistencia.

— ¿Cómo de importante? ¿CEO? —Dijo lo último sorprendida.

— ¡Sí! Exacto, Es un CEO de varias empresas. —Me voltee a verla. La jale a mi lado y eleve mi brazo para señalar una de las torres más altas de Tokio. Apenas la habían inaugurado en el año con otras dos más, aunque eran más pequeñas. — ¿Ves esa torre? ¿Ves también las otras dos? —Asintió dos vez y me miro—Esas tres torres son propiedad de tu padre.

Su boca se abrió en una gran "O" al igual que sus ojos. Miro las torres y me miro a mí, lo hizo de esa manera unas 3 veces. Mordí mi lengua para no reír.

—Pe…pero… ¿De qué trata su trabajo? —Su voz había salido aguda. Realmente estaba sorprendida.

—Mmmm…—La mire y dude en responder. —Realmente, en muchas cosas. Tiene varias cadenas de hoteles y restaurantes, también tiene varias compañías de seguridad. Diversas industrias de todo tipo, Farmacéuticas, Armamentística, Informática, Mecánica. E incluso tiene tres empresas de bienes raíces, y…—Deje de hablar cuando vi que literalmente su alma se salía de su cuerpo.

 _¡Kuso!_ Creo que hable de más. Tome suavemente sus hombros y empecé agitarla — ¡Misuki! ¡Kami! ¡Misuki reacciona! —Ella me miro y sonrió bobamente.

—Aishh…Así que mi padre es muyyy importante —su voz salió temblorosa y vacilante. Casi no parecía suya.

—Sí, Misuki muy importante—Le hable suavemente. Se incorporó lentamente.

— ¿Por qué mi madre lo abandono? —Me pregunto esquivando mi mirada. La cogí de la mano y ella se exaltó ante el contacto. Sus ojos color chocolate me miraron, herida, se encontraba _herida._

—Esa, es una pregunta que tendrás que hacérsela a tu madre. Pero te diré algo—Me miro expectante. —Tu padre amaba a tu madre, creo que aun la ama, y por lo que se Kagome, es que ella no lo ha olvidado. Pero tienes que ser fuerte, muy pronto sabrás _cosas_ , cosas importantes. Tendrás que mantener tu mente abierta y escuchar a tu mama y sus razones.

Ella me miro dudando por un momento y luego apretó su mano. Y vio la determinación en sus ojos. Le sonrió y Misuki le correspondió con un sonrojo, esquivando su mirada.

 **Pov Narradora.**

Shippo no era inconsciente sabía el efecto que le producía a las mujeres. Pero aun así, para el Misuki era distinta. Desde que la vio esta mañana sintió _algo_ , pero sabía que no era sensato darle oportunidad a ese _algo._

Shippo y Misuki continuaron su camino al Tembló.Por parte de Misuki no hubo más preguntas hacia Shippo, pero en su mente sus preguntan la inundaban.

¿Por qué su madre les mintió? ¿Por qué les hizo creer durante años que su padre los había abandonado? ¿Qué clase de relación tenia Shippo-Sexy-Símbolo con su madre y _padre_?

 _Padre. Papá. Otoo-san._ Esas frases sonaban tan ajena y distante. No se había acostumbrado aun a esa idea. Tenía un padre. Al principio se molestó, luego se sintió traicionada y luego solo hubo…felicidad y miedo. Felicidad, porque su padre no los abandono y quizás haya una mínima posibilidad de poder tener un padre. Y el miedo, le miedo era por su madre y Sora.

Por años Sora y ella tuvieron que ver a sus compañeros de clases con sus padres. No que no amaran a su madre, ella había adoptado ambos papeles, pero para Misuki y para Sora, aunque este último no lo quisiera admitir, querían una figura paterna, era lago que… ¿Anhelaban? Posiblemente. Pero un accidente hace unos años, hizo que ambos dejaran de insistir sobre el tema.

Ambos tenían 6 años, pero aun para una edad tan pequeña, eran bastante prematuros. Kagome a veces se preguntaba si eso era bueno o malo.

Sora y Misuki eran bastantes perspectivos y ese día no para ambos no paso por alto. Ese día en específico, era el día que ambos odiaban. El día del Padre. Ambos ya estaban en Primaria. Y ese día se había realizado un pequeño compartir con los padres en el aula. Sora se encontraba de malhumor desde que entro a la escuela y Misuki solo se mostraba callada. Para la profesora y padres esos niños eran unos bastardos. Nadie sabía ciencia cierta quien era el padre de los niños, pero hubieron mas rumores por parte de algunas madres, esas mujeres antes eran compañeras de clase de Kagome.

Chismorreaban algunas cosas, como las faltas de Kagome en la preparatoria, y el hecho que haya desaparecido 4 años, para luego volver embarazada. Era sumamente sospechoso. Sora y Misuki solo esperaban paciente a que su madre los fuera a buscar como todos los días. Ambos alzaron la vista hacia la puerta antes que Kagome se ha pareciera unos segundos después, esta inspecciono el aula para ver como la miraban. Hostilidad. No le importaba, nada le importaba más que sus cachorros. Ambos fueron hasta ella con sonrisas en sus caras ella los abrazo a ambos y prendieron marcha a su hogar.

Durante el trayecto, Misuki lloro y soltó una palabra que hizo que Kagome sintiera miles de flechas en su pecho clavándose poco a poco: _Papá._ Kagome mostro una sonrisa y la consoló, al llegar los acoto en sus respectivas camas y marcho a su habitación. Con lágrimas no derramas en sus ojos. Lo que Kagome no supo en que ambos estaban despiertos y alerta.

Kagome se sentó en la venta viendo el cielo, siendo adornado por colores cálidos, rojo, naranja y atisbos de azul. Pronto anochecería. Espero y espero. Y no fue hasta que vio la primera estrella en cielo aparecer que lloro. Las lágrimas caían pero ella no hacia ruido alguno, lloraba en cielo, esperando más. Y luego el primero sollozo escapo de sus labios, al ver a la Luna. Lloro viéndola. Lloro más que otras noches de luna creciente. Ahogaba sus gritos, porque era eso lo que quería hacer. Gritar, llorar, dejar de sentirse. Tan impotente. Tan _miserable,_ sus labios dejaron escapar una risa amarga.

— _Te amo_ —susurro a nadie en específico, mientras trataba de respirar con normalidad, le dolía el pecho.

Lo que Kagome no sabía es que _esa_ palabra fue escuchada por oídos curiosos. Desde ese día, la palabra _padre_ había sido prohibida mencionar enfrente de su madre. Con el tiempo Sora empezó a odiar a un padre que no conocía y Misuki solo desistió de su idea de tener un padre.

Misuki soltó un suspiro algo sonoro para el gusto de Shippo. Shippo la vio de reojo. Podía sentir su miedo, sus dudas. Otro olor capto su atención. _Camelia._ Kagome. Estaban cerca del Tembló

. —Misuki —La aludida la miro—Sé que solo nos conocemos de horas, y todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora solo te ha confundido. Pero te quiero pedir un favor—Misuki le miro, y espero. El kitsune respiro profundo—Promete, que no saldrás huyen por cualquier cosa que veas.

Misuki miro a Shippo y dudo antes de responder —: Esta bien. Lo hare.

 **Pov Kagome**

Confiaba ciegamente en Shippo. Pero en _el_ Shippo de antes. El pequeño. No este hombre que no sabía nada de él. Pero si en algo podía estar segura. Era que el no lastimaría a Misuki.

— ¿Kagome? —Voltee al escuchar a mi mama llamándome. Miro mi cara y frunció el ceño— ¿Están bien lo niños? —Negué con la cabeza.

—Nada está bien. Necesitó el pergamino—Mi madre asintió mientras me entregaba la llave del almacén. Cuyo lugar no se había abierto desde la muerte de mi abuelo. Hace 12 años.

Continúe mi camino hasta ahí y quite el candado. Las partículas de polvo revoloteaban por todo el lugar. Tantos pergaminos falsos, tantas leyendas ciertas. Mi mano viajo hasta mi cuello, tocando lo que había guardado tan celosamente los últimos años. _La perla._

Esta palpitaba bajo mi mano, caliente, viva. _Midoriko. ¿Ya es hora?_ Pregunte en mi mente. Apreté más la perla cuando sentí que me quemaba.

" _Si pequeña. Ya es hora."_

Y una lágrima se deslizo por mi mejilla.

" _Su destino tendrán que cumplir. Este mundo de paz no existirá si ellos no toman las riendas de él. El destino puede ser cruel, e incluso injusto. Tu más que nadie sabe sobre ello, pequeña Kagome"_

La perla se enfrió lentamente. Ya era hora.


	13. Capítulo 13: Despertar

Capítulo 12:

Despertar

 **Pov Kagome**

— ¡Kagome! ¿Estás bien? —me pregunto mi madre al verme. No me encontraba en el mejor estado. Mi cuerpo se encontraba tembloroso a causa del esfuerzo, recurrir a mí poder espiritual luego de tanto tiempo era doloroso. El sello que tenían Sora y Misuki no era un sello sencillo, requería tanto de mi poder espiritual como el demoniaco.

—Si mamá estoy bien. —le dedique una sonrisa. Volví de nuevo mi atención de al pergamino tendido en el suelo. Mire a mi derecha, y observe a al Goshinboku, y mire el cielo. Pronto anochecería. Cerré mis ojos y busque. Sora ya se encontraba cerca al igual que Shippo y Misuki.

— ¿Hoy es el día cierto? —Me pregunta con suavidad. Mi madre no había cambiado mucho los últimos 16 años, claro que tenía canas y pequeñas arrugas aquí y haya, pero seguía conservado sus ojos, esos ojos cálidos. Mis ojos se aguaron y asentí temerosa.

—Tengo miedo. No se cómo reaccionaran a esto. El sello de Sora casi se rompe cuando le hable sobre...que yo abandone a Sesshomaru—Tuve un leve escalofrió al pronunciar su nombre. Mi madre se acuclillo a mi lado, me rodeo con sus brazos y me apretó hacia ella.

—Kagome, ellos lo entenderán, quizás al principio sea difícil, pero sé que razonaran con el tiempo. No te van a odiar por ello Kagome. —Ella frotaba mi espalda mientras me decía eso.

— ¿Cómo es que sabes siempre que decirme? —Sonrió ante mi pregunta.

—Soy tu madre Kagome, te conozco. Y tú también eres madre, madre de dos grandiosos chicos, sabrás como tratarlos. —Se alejó de mí —Iré a hacer té.

La vi marchar y entrar en la casa.

—Sal—susurre. Hace rato que había llegado, me volteé y vi a Sora. Me sorprendí al ver en el estado que se encontraba. Su ojo derecho era dorado, mientras que su ojo izquierdo era totalmente color chocolate. Su uniforme estaba roto, y tenía una herida en el brazo derecho, que no había sanado completamente. Su cabello ahora estaba suelto y tenía hebras negras como platinadas. Estaba sufriendo.

Me acerque a él lentamente, justo cuando estaba a unos centímetros de tocar su cabeza, gruño, me tense. Estaba luchando, su cara estaba empapada de sudor.

—Sora, déjame ayudarte, por favor—Le suplique. Odiaba verlo de esta manera.

—Okaa-san ¿Qué...que me está pasando? —su voz había salido como un gruñido, bajo y ronco. Lo que estaba pasando, era que tanto Misuki como Sora habían heredado mis poderes espirituales, y a la vez los poderes demoniacos de su padre, ambos estaban luchando en su interior. Si no rompía el sello sufriría mucho más.

—Tienes a dos fuerzas luchando en tu interior. Eso es lo que sucede, ¿Te acuerdas de las historias que te contaba a ti y Misuki? —pregunte mientras que con lentitud lo llevaba cerca del pergamino, había colocado su brazo izquierdo sobre mis hombros y pasado mi brazo derecho por su espalda, a duras penas se podía mantener de pie.

Sora me miro de reojo asintiendo. Trague grueso— ¿Qué pensarías si todas esas historias fueran reales? ¿Si todo lo que les conté, es cierto? —Pregunte temblorosa.

—Pensaría que esta...estás loca Okaa-san. ¿Demonios, Dioses? ¿Lores? Okaa-san, eso suena...—su rostro se tornó pálido y empezó a contorsionarse del dolor, respiro de manera superficial, empecé a sentarlo. —Eso...suena...descabellado y loco, Okaa-san —termino de hablar con dificultad.

Sonreí con amargura, era compresible. Todo sonaba...estúpido.

— ¡Okaa-san! —Me gire bruscamente al escuchar a Misuki, ni siquiera la había sentido ni a ella ni Shippo. Misuki corrió a mi lado pero se detuvo abruptamente al ver a Sora. — ¿Qué le paso? —susurro. No le respondí, me a rodilla frente a al pergamino.

—Misuki, acércate. —Ella se acercó a pasos lentos. Mire a Shippo—Dame la daga. —El solo subió el ruedo de su pantalón y saco la daga, de un rápido movimiento me la lanzo, Misuki soltó un gritito. Observe la daga en mi mano, había hecho un corte pero nada profundo, la sangre callo en el pergamino goteando.

Las pequeñas gotas de sangre se movieron a un extremo del pergamino como si tuvieran vida propia, el cielo empezó a tonarse oscuro. El viento azotaba el Goshinboku ferozmente. El cabello de Misuki empezó cambiar y la vi retorcerse de dolor. Mi corazón se oprimió, no quería verlos así, pero tenía que hacerlo. Sora había caído sobre su espalda, sus uñas ya no eran uñas y la perla empezó a calentarse.

"Es hora"

 **"Es hora, Kagome"**

 **"Hazlo, Kagome"**

Cogí la mano derecha de Misuki y le hice un corte, en el instante que lo hice su mano izquierda agarro mi brazo, la sentí hundirme sus garras. Ahogue un grito al sentir el veneno, el sudor bajaba por mi espalda y soltando un resoplido vi de reojo como Shippo montaba un campo de fuerza a nuestro alrededor, los fueguitos de azules bailan a su alrededor.

Deje que las gotas de sangre descendieran por la daga hasta el pergamino, estas al caer en el hicieron lo mismo que las mías, moviéndose, buscando su lugar. Fueron al lugar del viejo sellado, donde se encontraba el nombre de Misuki y la pequeña gota de sangre seca que había tanto tiempo había colocado ahí. Con el dolor del veneno y la fuerza espiritual recordé a duras penas como había sacado, de ambos, una gota de sangre cuando apenas tenían 3 meses, solo un pinchazo en su dedo índice y estaba listo el sellado. Prueba de lo que eran, de quienes eran.

Apreté la daga y me aproxime a Sora, pero cuando estaban a punto de hacer el corte Misuki me aparto rudamente haciendo que sus garras desgarraran más piel. Mi vista se nublo un poco, no podía gritar, no podía gritar. Me repetí eso mentalmente como un mantra, si gritaba mi madre se asustaría, y lo último que quería era que viera esto. Mire a Misuki a la cara, sus marcas de nacimiento ya estaban ahí al igual que los ojos dorados sumergidos en rojo, y su cabello ahora era plateado solo que tenía hebras negras. Era hermosa y...peligrosa.

—Mi luna, no le hare daño. Te lo prometo—Susurre suavemente, ella me gruño, amenazándome. Sus ojos, dorados hundidos en un mar rojo, sus colmillos estaban fuera y por un momento me recordó a Inuyasha durante sus trasformaciones —Luna, eres mi cachorra. Mi luna afloja el agarre, anda, no le hare daño—Su rostro se mostró confundido y aprovechando de un rápido movimiento hice el corte en Sora. Él solo gruño, estaba casi inconsciente, Misuki miro alarmada a Sora y luego a mí, pero la mirada que me había echado era colérica.

Su instinto de protección. Pensé al sentir como expulsaba más veneno, el sabor metálico se concentró en mi boca, y escupí sangre. A duras penas pude colocar la daga encima del pergamino, el agarre de Misuki se volvía más y más exigente, mi pómulo izquierdo conecto contra el suelo al sentir como Misuki volvía a jalarme, unas lágrimas solitarias escaparon. Con mi mano derecha arranque la perla del rosario y la coloque encima del pergamino, necesitaba su poder. La sangre de Sora se movió a su lugar y antes que perdiera el conocimiento susurre:

 _ **"Soshite chi de to Tsukuyomi tame ni watashitachi o kaihō'**_

Al terminar de pronunciarlo sentí punzadas en todo mi cuerpo y también como el agarre de Misuki se hacía cada segundo más flojo, de un momento a otro la oscuridad me trago, pero no antes de eso una voz escuche susurrar en mi cabeza.

 _ **"Anata ga owari, taiyō to tsuki, jikan to kūkan no ko, kongo no kea, furui aku to shite apurōchi ni me ga samemashita"**_

 _ **/**_

 _ **[1]:**_ " Y con la sangre y el poder Tsukiyomi nos libero"

 _ **[2]:**_ "Habéis despertado al fin, hijos del sol y de laluna, de tiempo y espacio, cuidado un futuro, pues un viejo mal se aproxima"

El próximo capitulo sera revelador, chicos tengáis paciencia conmigo -.- los amo!


	14. Chapter 14: Verdades I

_**Capítulo 13:**_

 _Verdades I_

 **Pov Narrador.**

Shippo miro a detenidamente a los tres, Misuki, Sora y Kagome, ya no eran humanos y sus aromas habían cambiado. Luego de que el sello se rompiera Shippo, con ayuda de un Sota ya bastante crecido trasladaron a los tres dentro de la casa, ya había anochecido para entonces. Sota miro a su hermana, los habían acostado en la pequeña sala, y a diferencia de sus sobrinos, Kagome se encontraba bien, solo dormida, sus características habían cambiado, eran más agraciadas, finas. Su cabello había crecido y tenía garras en vez de uñas. No tenía las marcas que le habían salido a sus sobrinos, pero a diferencia de Kagome, quien se encontraba tranquila. Sora y Misuki estaban prendidos en fiebre.

Las heridas de Sora se habían curado, pero su rostro mostraba dolor al igual que Misuki, y así se habían mostrado las últimas dos horas. Shippo admiro el cambio de Misuki, había crecido unos centímetros, su cabellera era plateada y una larga hebra negra desde el centro de su cabeza esta dividía el cabello de plata, su cabello ya no era ondulado y al igual que Kagome era liso y brillante. En su cara había parecido las marcas de nacimiento, sus labios habían adquirido un brillo natural y Shippo tuvo una ganas de besarle, y no solo de besarle sino también de posar sus manos en su mejillas rosadas. El pelirrojo quiso golpearse.

No es el momento. Se repetía una y otra vez como un mantra. Shippo dirigió la mirada Sora, era la viva imagen de Sesshomaru con la nariz de Kagome, mas Shippo se preguntaba de donde ambos habían sacado ese extraño lunar, mientras que Misuki lo tenía bajo su ojo izquierdo, Sora lo tenía cerca de su labio.

— ¡Hermana! —Sota exclamo al ver a su hermana recuperando la conciencia, Kagome se sentía extraña y a la vez tranquila, miro sus manos, garras. Toco su cabello, liso como la seda y más largo. Shippo miro Kagome, está ya se había sentado, miro sus ojos, azules. Las manos de Kagome fueron hasta sus orejas, eran puntiagudas. Ya no era humana.

—Shippo, Sota, Mamá—La señora Higurashi que hasta ahora se había mantenido tomando su té tranquilamente sonrió al escuchar la voz de su hija. Sota suspiro aliviado al ver a su hermana en buenas condiciones. Shippo solo la observo un momento. Ante él no solo se encontraba su madre, vio sus hombros y la manera en que se sentaba, recta y firme. Ante él estaba la Señora del Oeste, la sacerdotisa más poderosa que pudo haber existido, luego de Midoriko, la guardiana de la perla, la única humana que había podido sobrevivir a la trasformación. Coloco las manos en sus rodillas e hizo una reverencia.

Todos en la sala menos Kagome se encontraban sorprendidos por la reverencia de Shippo, Kagome sabia porque lo hacía. Sonrió tenuemente. Ella ya no se consideraba la señora del Oeste, había abandonado a su pareja, su castillo, en las palabras del propio Sesshomaru, ella era una deshonra.

—Levanta la cabeza Shippo, yo no soy más la Señora del Oeste. —Su voz había sido tranquila y firme.

—Mientras tengas la marca de Sesshomaru, eres la única Señora del Occidente—Ante la respuesta de Shippo, las manos de Kagome fueron hasta su cuello. Sintió el relieve de la luna en el lado izquierdo. —Ese es tu derecho Kagome. Ni siquiera Sesshomaru te lo puede quitar.

Ella se sintió frustrada, por poco olvida esa bendita marca. La marca que la conectaba a Sesshomaru, la marca que había impedido durante los últimos 16 años tener un encuentro con el sexo opuesto, y no era que ella había tenido muchos, pero esas pocas ocasiones habían salido desastrosas. Ella asintió.

—Kagome, ¿Los niños están bien? —La pregunta de la Señora Higurashi hizo que Kagome mirara a sus hijos. Escucho sus respiraciones, estaban un poco aceleradas y sus rostros estaban impasibles, salvo sus ceños fruncidos.

—Sí, mamá, estarán bien. Sus fuerzas espirituales y demoniacas están teniendo una gran pelea, pero ahora que he roto el sello será más fácil para ellos. —Explico Kagome.

— ¿Por qué nunca les contaste lo que eran? ¿Por qué esperar dieciséis años? —Las preguntas de Shippo dejaron pensado a Kagome.

—Yo quería ellos vivieran una vida humana, que si les tocaba escoger tuvieran sus opciones, Shippo. Nunca tuve la intención de ocultarles que eran, pero dime ¿Cómo iba a saber que en este mundo también vivían demonios? ¿Qué ustedes estaban vivos? Durante la búsqueda de fragmentos jamás los sentí, e Inuyasha mucho menos. —Explico Kagome impasible. —Yo no quería que pasaran por lo que tú pasaste. Y si, sabia de la guerra. Midoriko apareció ante mí una noche de luna llena, Sesshomaru no estaba. Ella me conto cosas—La mirada de Kagome se perdió mientras hablaba, recordando esa noche.

 _ **_FLASH-BACK_**_

 _Era una noche de luna llena, Sesshomaru había salido colérico al enterarse que estaban atacando la frontera del Oeste, Kagome quiso ir con él, pero la manera en que estaba la hizo retractarse. Esos ataques habían estado sucediendo desde que los demonios se habían enterado que el Lord del Oeste había tomado a una humana como compañera. Y no el hecho de que fuera humana molestaba a otros demonios, la humana era una sacerdotisa y aun así pudo atravesar el ritual. Eso molestaba sobremanera a muchos Youkai._

 _Kagome tenía que ver con más frecuencia a Sesshomaru volver con sangre en sus garras y ropa. Solo podía quedar en el palacio de la luna y pedir a Kami que el volviera sano y salvo. Ella a veces se sentía estúpida, pedirle a Kami, que trajera a su compañero a salvo, él que era un demonio. Ella no sabía cómo se había enamorado del frio lord, pero ella lo amaba. Y era algo que nadie ponía en duda, ni siquiera Irasue. ¿Y la forma en el Lord miraba a esa humana insolente? Todos en el castillo estaban al tanto del amor que el Lord le respondía a la humana._

 _Kagome se encontraba en su habitación, ella esperaba a Sesshomaru todas las noches, la pelinegra recordaba sus tiempos buscando los fragmentos de la perla, de sus aventuras, de su primer amor. Inuyasha. La perla había desaparecido tras el deseo de Kagome, el cual había sido que revivieran a Kikyo, ella y Inuyasha se merecían un final feliz, tantas lágrimas, traiciones. De eso ya había dos años._

 _Una brisa fría se coló a la habitación, Kagome decidió cerrar la ventana, era un demonio ahora, y podía soportar grandes temperaturas, pero aun así ella se sentía humana. Su apariencia y fuerza habían cambiado. Pero ella internamente era humana. Ella usaba un kimono blanco simple, debajo de este se encontraba desnuda. El kimono resbalaba un poco por sus hombros y Kagome se lo acomodo un poco más al sentir otra ráfaga de aire entrar. Cerró la ventana, pero se quedó estática al sentir otra presencia en la alcoba._

 _—No te asustes Kagome—La voz suave resonó y extrañamente Kagome no se asustó o altero. Se volteó sobre sus talones y se sorprendió al ver a Midoriko, esta sonrió al ver el rostro sorprendido de la última guardiana de la perla —No tenemos mucho tiempo, querida Kagome._

 _— ¿Pero...pero cómo? —Kagome estaba estupefacta no solo por ver a Midoriko sino por ver lo que guindaba de su cuello. La perla. Midoriko llevo su mano derecha la perla._

 _—No como, porque. —Explico Midoriko quitándose el rosario. Esta se lo extendió, Kagome negó con la cabeza, se negaba a coger la perla. Debió haberse destruido hace dos años. —Tómala Kagome y te explicare—Con duda y miedo Kagome cogió la perla, la maldita perla que había traído tanto sufrimiento a su gente. Ella sintió su poder y por un momento pensó que corrompería, ella ya no era humana, pero no, la perla brillaba de un rosado intenso. —En ti Kagome se está creando una vida, creo que ya lo sospechabas._

 _La mano izquierda de Kagome se fue a su vientre instantáneamente. Ella lo había sospechado pero las palabras de Midoriko hicieron que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Midoriko miro a Kagome con ternura. Ella había visto amores imposibles, pero nada más imposible como el amor entre un demonio y una humana. Pero ambos estaban destinados. Eso hasta los dioses lo sabían._

 _—Kagome, tienes que irte. —La voz de Midoriko saco a Kagome de su trance. Esta la miro alarmada._

 _— ¿De qué hablas Midoriko? ¿Irme a dónde? —Soltó Kagome sorprendida._

 _—Dentro de cinco años empezará una guerra, los humanos están en su límite. La muerte de una sacerdotisa será una excusa para los humanos en eliminar a los demonios. Si te quedas, morirás, tú y Sesshomaru, con tu cachorro. Tienes que irte Kagome, tus... tu hijo tendrá que llevar a cabo una profecía al cumplir los 16 años. —Los ojos de Kagome se encontraban cristalizados. Eso debía ser una pesadilla. Se sentó en la cómoda, la perla palpitaba furiosamente en contra su mano._

 _— ¿Por qué no quedarme? Sesshomaru me protegerá y yo protegeré a mi bebe. —Los ojos de Kagome suplicaban por otra solución. Midoriko negó suavemente_

 _—Si te quedas, serás culpable de la muerte del lord. Puedes irte y evitar eso. —Kagome limpio la solitaria lagrima que iba lentamente por su mejilla._

 _— ¿Cuándo? —Ella ya había tomado su decisión._

 _—Dentro de un mes, un día de luna nueva. Volverás a tu tiempo, ya cumpliste gran parte de tu destino en esta época, es hora que vuelvas. La perla ocultara los cambio en tu olor y abrirá el pozo. —Kagome asintió. Luego Midoriko desapareció. Kagome fue a la cama y se sin seguir esperando a Sesshomaru durmió._

 _ **_FIN DE FLASH-BACK_**_

Shippo miro a Kagome. Ella por fin había decidido revelar parte de su huida.

—Pienso en Koga, que no tuve la oportunidad de despedirme, de ninguno de ustedes. —El cabello de Kagome cayo cuando ella oculto su cara, a mitad del relato ella había empezado a llorar, ahora solo salían pequeños gimoteos. —En Sesshomaru, lo único que me hizo sonreír fueron ellos —Miro a sus hijos. —Lo único que me hizo seguir adelante. —Finalizo sorbiéndose la nariz.

La sala quedo en silencio, el único sonido que se escuchaba era del agua en el friegaplatos, la señora Higurashi había ido a lavar las tazas de té.

 _ **/**_

Quería comentarles algo **IMPORTANTE** , ya hace un tiempo que yo no hago Fanfic de Animes, y sigo con este porque sé que muchos les gusta, por eso en gran parte tardo en subir capítulos, me gusta la cultura Japonesa, pero a veces no encuentro la menara de plasmar mis ideas. Espero les haya gustado este capítulo.

LOS AMO!


	15. Chapter 15: Verdades II

Recomendado escuchar: **"Dearest"_Ultimo homenaje a Kikyo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14: Verdades II**

 _ **Pov Narrador**_

* * *

La subconsciente de los gemelos estaba sumida en caos. Voces, escenarios que ninguno de los dos había vivido se presentaban ante ellos, dos masas gigantes, una, tan brillante como la luz del día y otra, que no era oscura pero tampoco era brillante, era una masa gris y por un momento, por un pequeño intervalo de tiempo los dos hermanos se vieron frente a frente.

Misuki observaba a su hermano y a pesar de sus cambios físicos, era el, su gemelo, reconocería esa mirada y lunar donde fueran. Por otro lado Sora estaba en las mismas, reconocía a su hermana pero todo a su alrededor era desconocido, pareciera que estaban flotando en el espacio, pero un espacio lejano, antiguo.

— ¿Qué es esa masa? —Misuki le pregunto a Sora— ¿Dónde estamos? —Su voz sonaba ahogada y Sora no sabía que responderle, ni el mismo sabía dónde estaban, sus voces hacían ecos.

—Creo que nosotros podemos repodarles esas preguntas—Ambos hermanos se tensaron escuchar la voz de una mujer e instintivamente se acercaron, y al estar cercas buscaron frenéticamente a la dueña de la voz. —Por aquí—la voz había venido como susurro detrás de ellos, ambos hermanos se voltearon y casi un segundo después se arrepintieron de haberlo hecho.

Ante ellos se encontraban una mujer y hombre de exquisita belleza, casi les dolieron sus ojos por observarlos. El hombre tenía una melena larga, lisa y del color del sol, su rostro era armonioso y sus rasgos perfectos, sus ojos eran tan azules que Misuki le pareció ver el cielo en ellos. Vestía una yukata sencilla de color negro y dos hebras doradas estaban por encima del Haori[1] Su frente tenía un diseño, perecido la luna que le había visto a su hermana y ella misma apostaba que la tenía. Pero en vez de ser una luna, era un sol color dorado, un suave circulo y líneas ondeantes a su alrededor, el color del diseño le hacía contraste contra su piel olivase. Misuki le pareció un Kami, su cara era tranquila y por un momento pudo ver un brillo por el rabillo su ojo, el mango de una espada. Estaba oculta por el haori y colgaba de su Hakama[2]

La idea de que ese hermoso hombre la cortara en pedazos no le complació en nada.

Sora miro a la mujer al lado del hombre rubio, era hermosa, agraciada, su cabello era negro, pero no como el de su madre, el de esta mujer era largo y brillaba tanto que Sora pensaba que tenía pequeños diamantes ahí, sus labios tenían un brillo carmesí natural, su piel era clara y sin ninguna marca, casi inmaculada, sino fuera por el lunar que tenía debajo del ojo izquierdo, parecido al de su hermana gemela; también la luna negra que estaba en su frente, una luna menguante. No solo los rasgos perfectos de aquella mujer hacían que Sora le mirara embobado, sus ojos…sus ojo parecían dos perlas, blancas, relucientes y Sora le pareció ver la luna, y extrañamente no pensaba que esa mujer fuera ciega, todo lo contrario, el pensaban que esa mujer tenía la capacidad de ver más allá…más allá de su alma. Vestía una delicada yukata blanca, todo era blanco a diferencia del Haneri[3] que era negro, su calzado al igual que el hombre era un tabí con su zori[4]

Ambos vestían como si fueran de otra época.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —Misuki por fin pudo encontrar su voz y aun así le había salido un poco temblorosa. La mujer la miro y luego sonrió, un acto simple, pero increíblemente hermoso en ella, Misuki se parpadeo varias veces.

—Sería mejor organizar las preguntas, esa es la tercera. —Su voz era melódica y ambos hermanos tuvieron problemas para compararlas con otra cosa, no tenían punto de partida, era un sonido y un tono que nunca antes habían escuchado, o eso creía Sora.

—Tu…tu voz, es la que escuche cuando tuve ese ataque—Misuki trato de recordar las palabras exactas que la voz había recitado en su cabeza—Soshite, totemo utsukushī tsuki ga kare no unmei o fūin, esas fueron las palabras ¿Fuiste tú, cierto? —Misuki enfrento a la misteriosa mujer.

—Esta es tu pregunta número cuatro y —Sora la interrumpió.

— ¿Por qué no contestes de una vez la pregunta? —Sora ya se le estaba acabando la paciencia. La mujer de ojos perlas lo miro indiferente.

—Lo hare en sus respectivos ordenes—Explico monótonamente, eche una mirada a las dos masas que colisionaban entre ellas —Esa masa brillante es vuestra fuerza espiritual, creo que ya han descubierto que las historias que les contaba su vuestra madre son ciertas. —La mujer los miro esperando que los gemelos aceptaran su realidad, ambos se miraron y vieron sus aspectos. Para ambos eso era un sueño.

 _¿Dioses? ¿Demonios?_ Puro cuentos que su madre le contaba a ambos.

—No nieguen algo que se encuentra delante de sus narices—Esta vez fue el hombre quien hablo, y si voz hizo que los vellos de Misuki se erizaran. Era hermosa pero a la vez fría y amenazante. —La otra masa, la gris, es vuestra fuerza demoniaca.

—Y a respuesta de su segunda pregunta, se encuentran en vuestra mente, y esto es el…principio de todo, el final de todo, donde nada muere y todo perdura. El tiempo aquí corre mucho más rápido y mientras afuera han pasado unos minutos, aquí han pasado ya meses. —La voz de la mujer había salido suave. Ambos hermanos se encontraban en shock ante las respuestas de esas personas. —Me conocen como Tsukiyomi y el —la mujer miro brevemente al hombre —Es mi hermano, Amaterasu.

Ambos hermanos se encontraban lívidos.

—Pensé que eras mujer —Misuki se tapó luego la boca al ver la gravedad del asunto, había dicho eso refiriéndose a Amaterasu. El Kami no se veía molesto o feliz, su rostro estaba en blanco —Go…Gomen—Misuki trago grueso. No sabía qué hacer, ¿Inclinarse? ¿Postrarse de rodillas y pedir clemencia? Al fin y al cabo, era él quien llevaba una espada.

Tsukiyomi sonrió divertida, su descendiente era bastante divertida. Por otro lado, Amaterasu no se encontraba muy feliz por la comparación, durante eones de tiempo siempre estuvo ese error, un error que O no Yasumaro[5] pasado de generación a generación a través del Kojiki[6] E inevitablemente ya no podía hacer nada. El Sintoísmo[7] lo tenía por mujer.

—Lo mismo se cree de mí, me tienen como un Dios y no como una Diosa—Hablo Tsukiyomi. —Vuestra madre, con otro puñado de seres son los únicos que saben que no somos como se nos relata en el Kojiki. Nuestro hermano Susanoo es el único que salió suertudo. —Una tenue sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Tsukiyomi, esos hechos fueron causa de grandes chistes por el Dios del Mar a Amaterasu, quien evitaba encontrarse con su hermano.

— ¿Por qué estamos aquí? —La voz de Sora se hizo escuchar. Había escuchado todo y se sentía cada vez más confundido. Odiaba no saber.

—Por necesitan saber una verdad, algo que les cambiara la vida. —La voz de Tsukiyomi se escuchaba cansada y por momento todo tembló y colisiono, las dos masas habían chocado, haciendo que todo se alterara. Misuki y Sora tuvieron que sostenerse entre sí para no caer, al mirar al piso se dieron cuenta que no estaban parados en nada, no había piso solo oscuridad y puntos brillantes estaban bajo sus pies.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí? —La voz de Misuki había salido temerosa.

—Ambas fuerzas en vuestro interior, son fuertes. Y aquí es donde ambas pelean. Ustedes tienen que buscar un equilibrio, así como lo hizo vuestra madre. —Explico Amaterasu.

— ¡Nuestra madre es humana! —Sora estaba colérico y su mente racional se negaba a creer todo esto.

—Lo era. Y de eso ya hace mucho tiempo. La relación entre un humano y un demonio no está prohibida, todo lo contrario, es una unión sagrada. Pero los humanos creen eso es una aberración al igual que muchos demonios. Por eso durante muchos siglos, una relación entre un demonio y un humano era casi imposible, ambas razas estaban en contra. —Explico con calma el Dios del Sol.

—Hace 20 años, vuestra madre descubrió que tenía la perla de los cuatros espíritus en su interior, y a causa de un accidente ella pudo viajar a la Era Sengaku. —Los hermanos no podían darle crédito a lo que escuchaban, pero Tsukiyomi relataba todo con calma y serenidad. No había mentira en el relato —Pero esa, es una historia que vuestra madre les contara.

—Lo que realmente queríamos contarles era él porque están aquí y no en el pasado. —Amaterasu cruzo los brazos por encima de su pecho. —Durante el tiempo en su madre se encontraba en la Época Sengaku, un demonio y una humana se enamoraron. Era un youkai zorro, el último de su especie. Un zorro negro. Al ser el último de su Clan era el líder de todos los zorros en los cuatro reinos. Y la humana era una sacerdotisa, no era poderosa, pero el pueblo que ella cuidad era rencoroso, todos los humanos ahí odiaban a los demonios e incluso varios ni creían en los dioses.

Los ojos de Amaterasu estaban desenfocados y a Misuki le pareció ver llamas rojas en ellos.

—Ella misma odiaba a los demonios, aun la recuerdo y ciertamente tenía un parecido a Midoriko y Kikyo—Ambos hermanos recordaban haber escuchado esos nombres hacía mucho tiempo—Pero ella tenía algo inusual, sus ojos. Eran verdes, y durante mucho tiempo la gente de la aldea creía que era un demonio. Pero no fue hasta los 14 años que ella salvo a un grupo de niños en el campo de unos demonios que empezaron a respetarla, y la vieja sacerdotisa de la aldea decidió entrenarla.

—Durante 5 años la vieja sacerdotisa le comía el cerebro a la joven, ella con el resto del pueblo, su odio hacia los demonios crecía cada día y hasta sentía repulsión por lo híbridos. Pero todo cambio un invierno —Amaterasu callo durante unos segundos—Se había perdido un niño en la montaña y ella fue sola a buscarlo, muy pronto caería una tormenta. Lo encontró y con envió solo al niño con su caballo, ella se quedó en la montaña solo con su arco y tres flechas.

— ¿Por qué se quedó en la montaña sola? —Misuki estaba cada vez más absorta por la historia. Amaterasu sonrió al ver la excitación de la joven.

—El niño le había dicho algo alarmante. El había visto un gran zorro negro con nueve colas. —Misuki ahogo una exclamación y Sora estaba interesado cada vez más en la historia. —Era una joven testaruda y creía que ella sola podía con un demonio de ese poder. Siguió caminando por el bosque buscando el rastro del demonio, y de un momento a otro la tormenta comenzó. Se suponía que iba a morir en esa tormenta. Era su destino.

—Pero no murió—Comenzó Tsukiyomi—Toshio la salvo. Ella había estado deambulando cerca de su cueva cuando cayó desmayada por el frio. Él la resguardo en su cueva y con una de sus colas la abrigo. Ese fue el comienzo. —El rostro de la diosa de pronto se hayo serio y sus ojos perlas estaban volviéndose rojos. — Ella se llamaba Kohana. Con el tiempo se veían más seguido, sus encuentros eran en esa cueva, justo cuando la luna se encontraba en lo alto.

—Y antes que el sol saliera por el Este, ella volvía a la aldea. Así sucedió durante varios meses, hasta que un general se obsesionó con ella. El general había llegado a la aldea prometiendo comida, dinero y seguridad, si a cambio le daban a Kohana como esposa. Era un general de alto rango y muchas influencias. —Amaterasu miraba a su hermana de reojo, sus ojos se volvían cada vez más rojos—Kohana se negaba rotundamente, pero los aldeanos y la gente a su alrededor no paraban de hablar de eso, incitándola a casarse, y así ellos estarían bien un tiempo.

—Pero un tiempo después sucedió algo que cambio la vida de ambos, de Toshio y Kohana—Las manos de Tsukiyomi se hicieron puños, ese recuerdo. La Diosa odiaba recordad eso—Durante una de sus escapadas, una de las subordinadas de la vieja sacerdotisa la siguió, y los vio a ambos unirse, ellos estaban tan sumidos en lo que estaban haciendo que no la notaron. Pero ella los observo, vio sus colas, vio las garras en la espalda desnuda de Kohana. Se fue escandalizada, aterrorizada. Ella fue con las noticias inmediatamente a la anciana y al líder de la aldea, la noticia se divulgo en toda la aldea y cada uno de los individuos estaba asqueado e incluso los niños.

Misuki llevo sus manos hasta su boca ahogando una exclamación. Sora seguía escuchando, imaginándose todo.

Amaterasu proseguí el relato.

—Hicieron una reunión y todos optaron por…matarla. Pena de muerte tras haber no solo congeniado con un demonio, sino también por ser su mujer. Todos estaban de acuerdo, pero la anciana y el líder tenían otro plan—La mandíbula del Dios se tensó—Ellos habían hablado con otros líderes de aldea y con algunos generales importantes que luego les hicieron llegar dicho plan a los terratenientes y reyes. Eliminar a los demonios. De una vez por todas, exterminar la raza.

Sora iba entendiendo todo: —Si bien entiendo, los demonios tienen el mismo tiempo que ustedes los dioses ¿no?

Tsukiyomi asintió: —Lo Dioses y los Demonios fuero las primeras razas creadas, los humanos son mucho más jóvenes, creados unos cientos de años después. Los demonios tuvieron que aceptar compartir la tierra, ya que muchos de ellos habitan ahí.

—Sí, sí, bien ¿Pero qué paso después? —La ansiada voz de Misuki interrumpió la conversación de su hermano y la diosa, ambos sonrieron ante la excitación de Misuki por saber más de la historia. Amaterasu prosiguió al ver la cara de Misuki.

—Todos estaban de acuerdo con ese plan y decidieron tenderles una trampa, algo para que los demonios atacaran primero, algo así como la ley de causa y efecto. Cuando Kohana volvió en la mañana, todos se comportaron normales con ella, aunque con algo de recelo. Ella no se dio cuenta de nada, los aldeanos empezaron recolectar armas y comida, se avecinaba una guerra. Durante un mes ella y Toshio no se vieron, él había recibido un informe que decía claramente que una aldea había matado a cuatro cachorros, dos zorros, un lobo y un mapache. Fueron días negros—Amaterasu se acercó más a su hermana, la Diosa de la luna estaba irradiando olas de poder, pequeños pero nocivos, estaba molesta.

—Ellos utilizaron al general, ella fue a recolectar hierbas medicinales y el…la violo, ese era el plan, hacer que el olor del general se quedara en su piel—La voz de Tsukiyomi salió áspera y sus ojos empezaron a nublarse, sus ojos ya no eran blancos, eran rojos, y tanto Sora como Misuki dieron un paso hacia atrás —La causa fue tan trágica que al final el efecto los castigo a todos. Toshio había vuelto antes, y fue en busca del olor de Kohana…—La voz de Tsukiyomi se perdió.

Amaterasu termino por ella. —Los vio, pero a la distancia solo se veía a una Kohana tranquila por lo que sucedía, y ciertamente ella estaba tranquilla, él para someterla le había aplicado un veneno, estaba consiente pero no podía hablar o mover sus extremidades. Toshio mal interpreto todo, pero ya era tarde, su rabia lo cegó, no se quedó. Y si se hubiese quedado un poco más…—Los ojos de Amaterasu brillaron y cerca hubo una explosión, pero no había sido de las masas. —Hubiera visto como él la golpeaba, hubiera visto como empezaba a sangrar…hubiera presenciado la muerte de su primogénito.

Misuki lloro y la mirada de Sora empezó a oscurecerse. Lagrimas rojas empezaron a caer de los ojos de la Diosa de la Luna. Amaterasu sintió cólera al recordar eso. Los humanos eran la peor especie, él pensaba continuamente que fue un error su creación. Eran egoístas, soberbios, codiciosos y sin duda pensaban que ellos eran los únicos seres que debían existir.

—Ella estaba embarazada, un mes y medio. Ella misma desconocía su estado, ella recupero su movilidad horas después…Él la había roto. Se quedó en el bosque toda la noche y mañana, sin moverse, solo lloraba y se hería ella misma con sus uñas —Las lágrimas de Tsukiyomi empezaron a caer en grandes cantidades. Pero su voz sonaba vacía y miraba a la nada.

—Hijo de puta—La voz de Misuki era ahoga por las lágrimas. Sora observaba a su hermana y luego a la Diosa, preocupado por esas lagrimas rojas.

—Una semana después, Kohana deambulaba, apenas comía, pero se la pasaba hasta horas en la cascada, fue varias veces a la cueva pero no volvió a ver a Toshio, este solo estaba consumido por el odio y estaba planeando una venganza, matar al general y a Kohana. —La cara de Amaterasu se encontraba en blanco, pero sus ojos azules brillaban con fulgor.

— ¡NO! —Grito Misuki al escuchar lo último — ¿¡El no pudo matar a Kohana, verdad!? —Vio al Dios del Sol desesperada, este solo le dirigió una mirada indulgente. Misuki se temió lo peor.

—Cinco años después, Kohana seguía igual, muchos la consideraban una muerta viviente, había enflaquecido mucho, su cabello negro estaba despeinado y con nudos, era un fantasma. Los humanos ya estaban prepararos desde hacía mucho tiempo, solo a la espera de que los demonios atacaran primero. Y unos días después de que los cerezos florecieron, los humanos no esperaron más, empezaron por los más débiles y la ley de causa y efecto volvió a surgir—Amaterasu empuño sus manos y el sol en su frente brillo.

—Ante la muerte de cachorros e híbridos, ante los ataques a las tierras de los lores, los demonios atacaron, fue una guerra sangrienta, y durante ese tiempo Kohana se había quedado sola en la aldea, todos se habían ido a luchar, llevándose consigo a sus hijos, que murieron al igual que ellos. —Tsukiyomi relevo a su hermano—La guerra duro 3 años y todo a cabo en la frontera del Oeste, Kohana se la pasaba deambulando y durante su estadía en un campamento de guerra escucho sobre un zorro negro, uno de los pocos demonios fuertes que quedaban con vida.

Misuki ato cabos: —Ella fue tras de él —susurro. Ambos Dioses asintieron.

—Si—Respondió Amaterasu —Le envió un mensaje a través de un cachorro zorro que encontró mientras iba en su búsqueda. Ella acudió con su traje de sacerdotisa y él con su traje de guerra aun campo desierto. Toshio estaba irreconocible, sus ojos siempre fueron rojos, pero ahora eran negro, el con su mirada le demostró que ya no era el mismo. Cuando ella intento acercarse él…le lanzo una espada con un brazo en la empuñadura aun colgando. Kohana estaba aterrorizada y pudo darse cuenta que tras de ella venia un ejército de humanos.

— ¿De quién era el brazo? —Sora pregunto, aunque ya tenía una sospecha.

—Del general, Toshio lo descuartizó —La fría contestación de Tsukiyomi hizo que la piel de Misuki se erizara.

—Él se lo dijo con malicia, esperando que ella llorara por él, y si lloro, pero de alivio, Kohana no se sentía mal por estar aliviada de la muerte del general e incluso se encontraba un poco feliz, pero Toshio estaba desconcertado. Nunca espero esa respuesta, eso lo enfureció más. La noche había empezado a caer y el saco su espada. —Misuki pego un pequeño y agudo grito.

Amaterasu miro a su hermana, y ella asintió.

—Toshio le ordeno a Kohana que recogiera la espada y peleara con él, ella no quería, él solo le dijo que la quería matar con honor ante los suyos. Kohana no había entendió, y cuando le iba a responder una batalla empezó cerca de ellos, demonios y humanos, ella estaba en shock y Toshio impaciente, empezó a dañarla…rasguños, cortes y ella rechazaba enfrentarlo —Tsukiyomi pauso mientras unas lágrimas rojas empezaban a surgir de nuevo en sus ojos—Ella cansada de todo, de la guerra, del dolor, de la muerte, cogió la espada y quito el brazo. Kohana corrió hasta Toshio de manera temblorosa y Toshio la enfrento, alzando su espada…—Tsukiyomi lloro, de manera amarga y sus lágrimas rojas hacían eco a la caer.

—Kohana soltó la espada en el último momento —Amaterasu siguió, Misuki lloro y Sora trago grueso—Ella fue deliberadamente hacia el filo de la espada de Toshio, y cuando él se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando ya Kohana había empezado a sangrar. Él le saco la espada del estómago y presiono la herida con su mano, pero ya era tarde, ya se estaba desangrando. Los ojos de Toshio volvieron a ser rojos al derramar una lágrima, Kohana le dijo lo que había pasado en el bosque, más lágrimas vinieron después, la guerra había cesado, ambos bandos veían la escena.

— ¿Por qué tuvo que ser así? —Los gimoteos de Misuki se escuchaban fuertes. Odiaba el final de la historia.

—Las últimas palabras de Kohana fueron que lo amaba y que viviera. Que viviera muchos años más—La Diosa de la luna recordó eso. La ultima historia trágica entre un demonio y una humana. Una unión ella misma y su hermano habían bendecido— Ese noche, la luna se tornó roja.

Sora vio los cuencos rojos de Tsukiyomi. Ahora entendía el por qué las lágrimas.

—Los humanos rompieron dos leyes importantes esos tres años, leyes que ya nadie recuerda, pero aún son importantes para la vida de todo ser, tanto para dioses como para demonios o humanos—Amaterasu miro seriamente a los gemelos —Fueron cuatro leyes creadas el comienzo de todo, los humanos rompieron la primera ley, y es que, no se puede llevar al exterminio a otra raza. Ellos lo hicieron. Ellos comenzaron atreves de una trampa. La segunda ley que rompieron fue la cuarta y es que—Tsukiyomi interrumpió a su hermano.

—Los lazos se deben respetar, todos los seres nacimos con un lazo del destino en nuestro dedo meñique, yo los veo, Toshio y Kohana estaban destinados. Ellos interfirieron con el destino, pudieron dejarlo estar, pero su necedad fue más grande que cualquier otra cosa. Ellos interfieran con una de mis leyes y toda la humanidad pago caro por ello —Los ojos de Tsukiyomi volvieron a hacer blancos pero su voz aun demostraba enojo.

— ¿Toda la humanidad? —Ambos hermanos hablaron al mismo tiempo, confundidos.

—Si algo como lo que sucedió hace 500 años vuelve a suceder, tengo el derecho de…exterminar a los humanos. Ellos no solo enojaron a un Dios, rompieron una ley, una ley que nos creó y los creo a ellos también. —La voz Amaterasu resonó por todo el lugar y hubo otra explosión. Las dos masas empezaban a retroceder.

— ¿Qué pasa con ellas? —Sora hablo refiriéndose a las masas. Se volvían más pequeñas.

—Sus poderes están congeniándose, y eso significa que les queda poco tiempo aquí—Le respondió Tsukiyomi sonriendo tenuemente.

— ¿Pero qué significan esas palabras que me dijiste esa vez? —Misuki necesitaba respuestas.

—Ustedes son nuestros descendientes, Misuki —Eso dejo a los gemelos petrificados. Definitivamente no se esperaban eso.

—Y son más que eso, pero no podemos decirles más, vuestro padre tiene ciertas respuestas. —Amaterasu y Tsukiyomi empezaron a cercarse a los gemelos, hasta quedar frente de ellos, Amaterasu y Sora se miraban seriamente. Tsukiyomi miraba a Misuki con dulzura y Misuki le respondía con una mirada nerviosa.

—Ustedes son los primero gemelos en nacer en la Casa de la Luna, y eso significa algo, pero aún no están listos. Tenga la mente abierta y sean precavidos, un mal se acerca y ustedes tendrán que hacerles frente. —Les recomendó la Diosa de la Luna.

—No solo son nuestros descendientes, también lo son del tiempo y el espacio, confíen el uno del otro. Y ¿Sora? —Amaterasu llamo la atención de Sora, este lo miro atento—Tienes un padre, uno de los mejores demonios que ha existido en eones, y créeme, te pareces más él de lo que crees.

— ¿Qué sucedió con Toshio? —La pregunta de Misuki había salido insegura. Amaterasu la vio con dulzura.

—Él aún vive, aún está en la espera de la reencarnación de Kohana.

Tras esas palabras los hermanos se sintieron pesados y los Dioses empezaron a desaparecer delante de ellos. Una oscuridad los trago a ambos.

* * *

 **Punto De Vista Kagome**

Habían pasado media hora desde que había despertado y le había revelado todo a Shippo, todos esperábamos en la sala, la fiebre les había bajado a ambos hacia 2 minutos. Pero no se movían, estaban tan en calma y eso solo se significaba que ambos habían podido quedar en empate sus fuerzas.

Esto estaba hiendo bien. Pensé al entrar a la cocina.

—Kagome, los niños—La voz de mi madre me alerto y fui rápidamente a la sala. Me pare en el lumbral, sus parpados se movían, y ambos despertaron. Shippo suspiro de alivio al igual que Sota, Misuki y Sora se incorporaron lentamente y sus ojos dorados me miraron.

Mis ojos picaron al igual que mi nariz. Mis hijos estaban de vuelta. Empecé a llorar y al final termine en el piso con ellos, ambos me miraron confundidos yo les sonreí y las lágrimas se volvían cada vez más gruesas, pero mi sonrisa seguía.

—Okaa-san —Susurraron. Me lacen hacia ellos. Quería abrazarlos, necesitaba hacerlo.

—Mi cielo, Mi luna. Os extrañaba mucho. —Estaban de vuelta. Lo estaban.

Cuando ambos me respondieron el abrazo, supe que todo iba a estar bien. Que estaríamos bien.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, lo hice con mucho amor Si escuchan la canción que les recomendé escuchar entenderán porque está viva Kikyo (Para quienes la odien)

 **Diccionario de la tormenta:**

[1] Haori: El haori es una chaqueta que se lleva sobre el kimono, originariamente era una indumentaria masculina pero a mitad del 800's las geishas empezaron a usarlas sobre el kimono como una extravagancia chic y su uso fue copiado por todas las mujeres japonesas.

[2] Hakama: Es un pantalón largo con pliegues (cinco por delante y dos por detrás) cuya función principal era proteger las piernas, por lo que originalmente se confeccionaba con telas gruesas y con algún diseño patrón.

[3]Haneri: Cuello del kimono.

[4] Tabi y Zori: El Tabi son calcetines tradicionales japoneses y el Zori son sandalias japonesas planas y con correas hechas de paja de arroz o de otras fibras vegetales, tela, madera lacada, cuero, caucho, o (cada vez más) materiales sintéticos.

[5] O no Yasumo: Fue un sirviente civil e historiador del japón ancestral. Editó el Kojiki, siendo éste un libro histórico.

[6] Kojiki: Es el libro histórico más antiguo que se conserva sobre la historia japonesa. Literalmente, significa "registro de cosas antiguas". Éste menciona a otra compilación más vieja que se dice fue destruida por el fuego.

[7] Sintoísmo: Es el nombre de una religión nativa en Japón. Incluye la de los o espíritus de la naturaleza. Algunos _kami_ son locales y son conocidos como o de un lugar en particular, pero otros representan objetos naturales mayores y procesos, por ejemplo, _Amaterasu_ , la diosa del So .

 **Hasta la próxima**


	16. Chapter 16: Verdades III

**Escuchar:** Farewell Till Tomorrow Trak 17

* * *

 _Capítulo 15: Verdades III_

 _ **Pov Narrador**_

* * *

El silencio de la sala era sepulcral, y la tensión fácilmente se podía cortar con un cuchillo, los gemelos se habían cambiado de ropa y bañado, Sora llevaba una camisa de botones manga larga negra con una franelilla blanca, su cabello ahora plateado iba recogido en una cola de caballo alta y en su cuello llevaba una gargantilla negra, cargaba unos jeans negros rotos y zapatillas deportivas. Ciertamente el joven demonio era bastante atractivo, el flequillo tapaba pero no de manera completa sus nuevas adquiridas marcas. Cuando se observó en el espejo del baño se había quedado estático.

Era él, pero a la vez no lo era. Era Sorato, pero a la vez no lo era. Colmillos, no tan visibles, estaban ahí, garras, no tan largas, pero si filosas y peligrosas, cuando había salido de la ducha había empuñados sus manos, deliberadamente quería herirse, tener la certeza de que no era un sueño, pero no paso así, las garras de se clavaron su palma y a Sora pensó que dolería más, pero apenas sintió sus dedos clavarse en su palma y en el momento en que retiró las garras, las heridas sanaron casi al instante.

Ya no era humano. No, desecho ese pensamiento. Nunca había sido humano. Había vivido una mentira toda su vida, y no era que no entendiera, a su madre, está ya les había explicado algunas cosas minutos antes; o que la odiara, ¿Pero fue tan necesario mentir? ¿Ocultarles algo tan importante como eso? Su madre en si no entendía que era vivir sin padre, su abuelo había muerto en un accidente de coche, había podido conocerlo.

Ellos no. Tuvo que defender a su hermana desde niña, Misuki no era como él, era explosiva y a veces era demasiado fácil herir sus sentimientos. Sora siempre escuchaba, su oído, y ahora entendía el porqué, era muy bueno. Burlas, insultos y una sarta de habladurías siempre llegaban al oído de Sora, sobre que eran huérfanos, chismorreos de todo tipo sobre él porque no tenía padre. Misuki no los ignoraba como él, no, la chiquilla tenía carácter y se iba a las troncadas con quien se osara hablar de su familia.

A veces Misuki era un dolor de cabeza. Pero su gemela tenía buenos sentimientos y a veces resultaba ser muy inocente. Por lo tanto Sora siempre la defendía, y bien ni tomaba en cuenta cuando ella peleaba con él por defenderla, ella insistía que se sabía defender y no lo dudaba, pero era su hermana menor, por 5 minutos, pero lo era y el mismo la había visto sonreír cuando realmente lo único que quería era llorar.

Al igual que su madre, Misuki era fuerte, más fuerte de lo que muchos pensaban, y siempre, a diferencia de él, mostraba un positivismo por todo. Si sacaba una mala calificación, cosa que no era rara, ella se mostraba alegre y decía que la próxima lo haría mejor, cuando se caía, por culpa de su naturaleza torpe y descuidada, se echaba a reír. Su abuela decía que era muy parecida a su madre en su juventud, y no lo negaba.

El joven demonio estaba en conflicto con lo que sucedía a su alrededor, miraba a su profesor, que no era ni más ni menos que un demonio zorro. Por otro lado Misuki estaba alucinando. Ella al igual que su hermano y madre se había bañado y cambiado de ropa. Misuki enfrente del espejo del baño había recordado aquel extraño sueño, y la historia de Toshio y Kohana e involuntariamente sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas.

Su final no tuvo un feliz.

Se miró al espejo y toco algunas de sus hebras plateadas y negras, sino fuera por esas marcas en sus mejillas, el cual había descubierto que también se encontraban en otras partes de su cuerpo, pasaría por Zuki. El saber que era un demonio, que tenía padre, la dejo observándose el espejo fijamente. ¿Cómo era su padre?, pensó en lo que le dijo el sexy-símbolo, su padre actualmente era un hombre rico e influyente. ¿Seguía amando a su madre? ¿Lo conocería?

Tantas preguntas. Tantas dudas. Misuki se colocó una camisa sin manga color violeta y unos pantalones hasta la rodilla negros, su calzado consistía en unas simples zapatillas negras. Pensó que hacer con su larga cabellera, que si antes solo le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, ahora le rozaba los muslos y era mucho más lacio. Al final lo dejo suelto, la luna menguante era color morada mientras las marcas en sus mejillas eran de un color rojizo. Todo seguía siendo algo irreal.

—Así que… ¿Eres un demonio zorro? —Hablo con incredulidad Misuki mirando a su Sensei, ella era la única que se atrevió a romper el incómodo silencio. Shippo sonrió ante la mirada de Misuki, sus ojos dorados estaban entrecerrados y sus labios fruncidos.

Adorable. Y ese pensamiento tan rápido como vino fue desechado, él no podía pensar así de ella. Tan joven, no solo en años humanos sino también en años demoniacos. Y tan imposible. Pero Shippo tenía que admitir que su olor…eran dulce.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes? —La pregunta de Misuki hizo reír nervioso a Shippo. Sota, Kagome y Sora esperaban la respuesta con ansias. Kagome calculaba unos quinientos y algo, pero no sabía con exactitud.

—526 años…—La boca de Misuki se abrió hasta el suelo al igual que la Sota, tanto tío y sobrina estaban impresionados.

—Los demonios envejecen mucho más lento Misuki, recuérdalo —Hablo Kagome bebiendo un sorbo de su te.

—Por eso te vez joven—Observo Sora a su madre— ¿Pero porque nuestra apariencia humana si cambio?

—El sello que vosotros tenían no solo ocultaban sus rasgos demoniacos y vuestros poderes, también creaba un especie de espejismo, es igual al conjuro que tiene Shippo —Kagome observaba a su hijo zorro y entrecerró los ojos—Tú no tienes un sello—La sonrisa de Shippo confirmo sus sospechas—Usas magia de zorro para ocultar tu apariencia ¿cierto? —Shippo se arremangó su manga derecha, en su muñeca tenía una pulsera de cuentas negras.

—Esta es una de las muchas forma en la que podemos ocultar nuestra forma—Empezó a explicar el kitsune —Yo hice los amuletos de la tribu lobo y nuestra familia, aunque me llevo mucho tiempo y poder perfeccionarla, hace más o menos lo mismo que el sello tuyo, pero no se tiene usar nada de sangre —Lo último lo dijo divertido. —Estas siendo bastante anticuada Okaa-san —Kagome bufo.

—Ohh lo siento, gran y poderoso Shippo por ser tan anticuada—Exclamo sarcástica Kagome mientras ponía los ojos en blanco. Lo apunto con su dedo índice—Ustedes han tenido 500 años, yo apenas 16 años.

Misuki y Sora veían la interacción de ambos, los gemelos se cuestionaban hablar o no hablar del encuentro con Tsukiyomi y Amaterasu. Ambos se miraron y decidieron. Los científicos lo llamarían telepatía.

—Tuvimos un sueño —hablaron al unísono los hermanos. Kagome y Shippo les prestaron atención de inmediato. Al ver que le prestaron atención Sora comenzó a explicar.

—Al principio estábamos solos…pero luego aparecieron…Tsukiyomi y Amaterasu…—Le costaba hablar, su mente racial le decía una y otra vez que todo era un sueño, que los demonios y los dioses no existía. Veía a Misuki de reojo, y a diferencia de él, ella lo estaba tomando con demasiada calma.

Kagome cerró los ojos ante lo dicho por Sora. Tsukiyomi y Amaterasu. Ella alguna vez los había conocido, e incluso a Susanoo. Recordaba su belleza inhumana y también recordaba las palabras de Tsukiyomi: "Yo soy la guardiana de los lazos del destino; Kagome, y el final del tuyo está muy cerca"

Ella había descubierto unos meses después a que se refería Tsukiyomi. Solo después de unos cuantos intentos de asesinato hacia su persona, y miles de peleas después con cierto demonio orgulloso. Y vaya sorpresa que se llevó al saber que era él, su final.

Misuki miro a su gemelo, le costaba expulsar las palabras e internamente se sorprendió, Sora no era hablador, pero cuando hablaba siempre sabía que decir y sus palabras siempre sonaban seguras. Pero esta vez no, esta vez le costaba expresarse.

—Nos contaron la historia de Toshio y Kohana —Intervino Misuki. La mirada de Shippo se ensombreció y su madre bajo la vista al suelo. —Nos contaron porque empezó la guerra y la extinción de vue…nuestra raza —Rectifico al final. Ella también era un demonio.

—La última historia de un amor entre un demonio y una humana —Susurro Kagome. Meses después de llegar a su época tuvo un sueño, Tsukiyomi le había relatado la historia y le había enseñado el campo de batalla, había visto como ambas razas se llevaban a la extinción y la furia de los Dioses.

—Esa guerra de tres años, solo fue el principio de todo —La voz de Shippo ahora era ronca y fría, sus ojos verdes mostraban sufrimiento y odio, años y años de guerras y muertes se reflejaban en sus ojos esmeraldas —Los espíritus más antiguos, los clanes más fuertes de demonios declararon que, era el fin de nuestra era. Con los años; la población humana crecía más y empezaron a desarrollar armas, cada vez más eficaces. Y los demonios y otras especies tuvimos que ocultarnos en las sombras. Actualmente existe un consejo —Los ojos de Shippo se movieron astutamente hacia Kagome —Uno de los miembros del consejo es…Sesshomaru —Susurro lo último.

Misuki y Sora escucharon lo último, tan claro y fuerte como si se lo hubieran dicho en el oído. Ese era el nombre de su padre. Pensaron ambos instintivamente. Por otro lado, Kagome se preguntaba cuando sería su encuentro, cuando lo volvería a ver.

—Sesshomaru ¿Miembro de un consejo para consolidar la paz, entre demonios y humanos? Eso no suena como él, Shippo —La voz de Kagome salió más calma y tranquila de lo que ella misma se esperaba.

—Es uno de los demonios más antiguos, y un Lord, no es que ellos tuvieran muchas elecciones, muchos no estaban de acuerdo, pero él es uno de los demonios más fuertes que existen. —En la voz del Kitsune había cierta matiz de respeto —El propio Totosai se rehusó ante la idea, él es uno de los miembros. El vejete no quería Sesshomaru cerca de ninguna manera—La diversión en su voz era contagiosa e hizo que Kagome sonriera.

—El viejo y pobre Totosai —Los dientes de Kagome mordieron su labio inferior levemente tratando de ocultar una pequeña sonrisa. La antigua sacerdotisa recordó su tiempo en la época Sengaku. Fuero buenos tiempos, llenos de guerras, de perdidas e incontables lágrimas, pero habían sido un tiempo lleno de aventuras y felicidades a pesar de todo.

—Chicos, además de la historia ¿Qué les conto Tsukiyomi y Amaterasu? —Shippo miro seriamente a los gemelos. Misuki miro a Sora, e hizo un ademan de responder, pero Misuki se adelantó.

—Que nuestro padre tiene ciertas respuestas —Misuki bajo la mirada —Y también que somos los primeros gemelos en nacer en la Casa de la Luna.

Misuki mintió pero no del todo, ella quería hacerle algunas preguntas a su padre. ¿Por qué eran descendientes de ambos dioses? ¿Qué significaba lo del Tiempo y Espacio?

Kagome asimilaba las palabras de su hija, intuía que algo más pasaba, pero no lograba descubrir que era. Y justo cuando iba responder un conocido olor invadió sus fosas nasales, tanto ella como Shippo se pararon alarmados.

Sol, madera y tierra mojada. Así olía esa persona.

— ¿¡Como sabe que estamos aquí, Shippo!? —Kagome miro coléricamente al zorro, sus ojos azules llamearon molestos, el Kitsune bajo la cabeza sumisamente ante la pregunta de su Lady.

—No es como si él nunca hubiera venido al tembló Kagome, él siempre supo en qué tiempo venir. —Shippo miro a Kagome seriamente. Esta volteo la mirada, todos escucharon los pasos ligeros, acercándose pausadamente a la casa.

Los gemelos se habían concentrado para poder escuchar y oler. Y pudieron ver como su madre y Sensei se tensaban al escuchar unos golpes suaves en la puerta. Ambos vieron a su abuela salir de la cocina y aproximarse a la puerta con una sonrisa. Pensaron que posiblemente era su padre, y ese pensamiento hizo sentir nerviosos a ambos muchachos.

Escucharon a su abuela abrir la puerta y ambos jóvenes contuvieron la respiración.

—Cuanto tiempo, pasa, pasa —La voz suave de su abuela se escuchó alegre —Mmm, te vez diferente, pero sigues siendo igual de atractivo.

Misuki vio a su madre empuñar su mano y a Shippo cerrar los ojos y sonreír con diversión. ¿Quién era esa persona? Y su pregunta fue contesta al ver un hombre de unos 20 años entrando a la sala. No era tan alto como su hermano, pero sí de la altura de su Shippo, un 1,85, su cabello era negro y largo, con algunas ondulaciones lo llevaba recogido en una coleta baja, sus ojos eran de color chocolate y su piel bastante morena. Era bastante atractivo. Pensó Misuki, detallo su vestimenta e iba bastante formal con su traje negro.

Ambos gemelos no pasaron desapercibo la mirada de irritación que surco el rostro del hombre.

— ¿¡Y así me recibes. Kagome!? —Su voz había salido tosca e histérica. Kagome soltó un bufido —No-o, no hagas eso, hasta tu madre me recibió de una mejor forma —Cruzo sus brazos por encima de su pecho y la miro indignado.

—Inuyasha, haces que me arrepienta de haberte quitado el rosario amigo mío —Y en ese momento Kagome sonrió y se echó a los brazos de viejo amigo, este la recibió con una sonrisa suave. —Cuanto tiempo ¿no? —Susurro en su odio.

—Para mí han sido 500 años pequeñaja —El Hanyu acarició el cabello de su vieja amiga. —Tuve que verte crecer y esperar el día que cruzaste el pozo. —Kagome se alejó un poco sorprendida y dejo sus manos en los hombros de su amigo.

— ¿Me has observado todo este tiempo? —Inuyasha asintió —Nunca te sentí y creo que tú mismo tampoco lo hiciste.

—Luego que caíste en el pozo, deje de venir durante un tiempo. Durante los tres años que pasaste aquí te observe e incluso fui a tu graduación. —Kagome lo miro incrédula, Inuyasha solo se encoge de hombros y de repente un sus ojos se entristecen—Luego que el lobucho muriera, Shippo me comento el olor que había sentido en ti la noche que te fuiste. —Sus ojos miraron por encima de Kagome —Él se molestara mucho Kagome, se lo has ocultado por mucho tiempo. —Su voz tenía cierto matiz de reproche y Kagome bajo la cabeza.

— ¿Crees no lo sé? Tengo miedo de…tantas cosas —Su voz tembló. Inuyasha arrugo en ceño.

— ¿Dónde diablos esta nuestra Kagome, Shippo? —El Hanyu miro al zorro y luego a la mujer delante de el —Tu, no eres una miedica Kagome, nunca lo has sido, mucho menos de mi hermano.

Hermano. Esa palabra retumbo en la mente de los gemelos. Ese hombre era hermano de su padre, por lo tanto ese era…su tío.

—Inuyasha, sabes que Sesshomaru a cambiando. No es el mismo —Las palabras del Kitsune hicieron ensombrecer el rostro de Inuyasha. Sus palabras eran ciertas.

—Es cierto…Pero ese bastardo jamás faltaría a su honor y el escuchara a Kagome—Inuyasha miro seriamente a su cuñada—Y tú, tendrás que hablar con él lo antes posible, esto se ha prolongado mucho tiempo. —Miro a sus sobrinos y su forma demoniaca.

El muchacho tenía esa misma mirada fría, un escalofrió recorrió la columna de Inuyasha. ¿Cómo demonios hacían esos genes fríos y mortíferos pasar a su sobrino? Luego su mirada se dirigió a la pequeñaja, sus ojos eran dorados ciertamente, pero su mirada era tan inocente y cálida que sin poder evitarlo le sonrió y esta le sonrió de vuelta. Sus mejillas se calentaron.

—Tienes la misma esencia de tu madre —Exclamo Inuyasha. Kagome y su hija eran parecidas, y esa dulce mirada solo podía confírmalo. Misuki se sonrojo ante el comentario de su tío.

— ¿Quieren té? —La señora Higurashi había entrado con una bandeja, todos se sentaron de nuevo, Shippo e Inuyasha en el sofá mediano y madre e hijos en el grande.

Sota había saludado a Inuyasha, y sin disimulo busco en su cabeza sus "orejas de perro" este había que en otra ocasión se las vería. Tanto la señora Higurashi como su hijo menor decidieron dejar solos a la extraña familia. Al fin y al cabo tenían que poner al tanto de todo.

* * *

 **N/A:** Bueno, les dejare una pequeña explicación, Sorato y Zuki son las identidades secretas de Sora y Misuki ¿De que? Pues lo sabrán en los capítulos venideros ^-^ Soy mala lo se, y los ojos de Kagome son azules, como en el manga. Dejad sus comentarios *-*

Para mis admiradores no registrados aquí en Fanfiction, les digo que agradezco sus comentarios :3 Los amos!


	17. Chapter 17: Encuentro Familiar I

**_Escuchar:_** Fukai Mori de Do As Infinity

* * *

 _Capítulo 16: Encuentro Familiar. 1_

 _ **Pov Narrador.**_

Inuyasha se había marchado tranquilamente, dejando a una Kagome nerviosa. Las palabras de su amigo habían hecho que su corazón se encogiera.

* * *

 **_FLASH-BACK_**

 _—Así que… ha cambiado—Susurro Kagome tenuemente. Inuyasha la vio apenado. Los gemelos miraban a su madre preocupados al igual que Shippo._

 _—Si…si antes era un maldito, ahora es mucho peor. —Inuyasha apretó la mandíbula. Shippo soltó un sonoro suspiro._

 _—El tiempo lo ha vuelto rencoroso. Tantas cosas._ _—Shippo miro al techo_ _—Tu hiéndete, la muerte de Rin, la guerra…todo lo que alguna vez el había construido ya no existe. Tú te fuiste cerca de 1550, y luego de la guerra, él se fue a Londres cerca de 1596 y volvió a principios del Periodo Tokugawa._

 _Los gemelos escuchan a Shippo con atención. Kagome miro a Shippo._

 _— ¿Se volvió a ir? —Inuyasha asintió, paso su mano por su barbilla._

 _—Unos quince años después, a la India. Nosotros nos quedamos en Japón durante sus viajes, y cuando volvía, una vez cada tanto tiempo, me daba la libertad de desaparecer, su humor se volvía cada vez más agrio —Una mueca de asco paso por las facciones del hanyu._

 _Shippo sonrió divertido. Recordando como Sesshomaru e Inuyasha terminaban peleando cada vez que se veían. La sonrisa cayó. Una de esas tantas peleas Sesshomaru estuvo a punto de matar a Inuyasha sino fuera sido por Ayame y él. El gesto no paso desapercibido por Kagome que ya se había imaginado en que terminaban esos encuentros. Apretó las manos sobre su regazo. ¿Qué sucedió contigo, Sesshomaru? Esos fueron sus pensamientos en esos instantes._

 _—Paso un tiempo antes que volviera a Japón, volvió después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, en 1946 y ha estado aquí desde ese año. —Shippo tomo un sorbo de su té y disimuladamente le hizo un repaso a Misuki y luego a Sora. Ambos gemelos estaban cansados, se notaba a leguas. —Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos por hoy. —Hablo tenuemente. Inuyasha lo miro y asintió._

 _Mañana sería un nuevo día para la familia Higurashi, y ya estaba pasada las 11 de la noche. Kagome los miro a ambos sonrió._

 _— ¿Mañana será el día, cierto? —Tanto el hanyu como el kitsune asintieron. Sora empuño sus manos y Misuki mordió su labio inferior. Mañana sería el día._

 _El día que conocerían a su padre. Los gemelos decidieron subir a dormir y Kagome acompaño a Shippo y a Inuyasha hasta las escaleras del tembló._

 _—Shippo, adelántate, tengo un asunto que hablar con Kagome. —Shippo asintió y empezó abajar las escaleras hasta un auto que se encontraba aparcado al otro lado de la calle. Inuyasha vio a su vieja amiga y empezó a caminar en dirección al Árbol Sagrado, donde todo había empezado—Cuanto tiempo—Susurro al ver el gran árbol y ver la cicatriz, donde hace 500 años él había sido sellado._

 _—Es verdad, ha pasado mucho tiempo—Kagome se llenó de nostalgia. Y una vez más los sucesos del día la golpearon. Vio a su amigo sentarse en la banca y ella lo imito. El sonido de los grillos y viento helado de la noche la hizo suspirar. — ¿Cuánto ha cambiado?_

 _Inuyasha vio a su amiga de reojo y sonrió con tristeza. —Es sabio matar a un animal salvaje, que dejarlo herido, Kagome. —La miro, y vio sus ojos azules cristalizarse. Dirigió su vista al frondoso árbol. — ¿En estos años nunca has sentido su dolor? ¿A su bestia? —Kagome sonrío. Él hablaba del vínculo._

 _—Yo nunca lo marque, Inuyasha. —Su amigo la miro sorprendido. —O al menos no permanentemente, pero él a mi si—Sus manos fueron hasta su cuello. Donde estaba dibujada una luna delicadamente._

 _—Eso quiere decir que…lo dejaste libre para buscar a otra hembra. —Kagome asintió. Inuyasha suspiro. —Pero aun así, sigues siendo la Señora del Oeste. Llevas su marca, y más nadie tiene ese derecho. Las otras mujeres solo…—Inuyasha trato de buscar unas palabras adecuadas. —Solo serían concubinas. —Vio a Kagome mirar a un punto fijo. —Kagome ¿Tenias planes para abandonarlo, aun sin la intervención de Midoriko? —Kagome lo miro alarmada._

 _— ¡Claro que no! —Inuyasha subió su ceja derecha, escéptico._

 _— ¿Entonces porque no lo marcasteis? Estabas en todo tu derecho._

 _—Por lo que sucedió tu padre y tu madre—Inuyasha miro con atención a su amiga ¿Qué tenía que ver la historia de su padre y madre con eso? —Irasue era la Señora del Oeste, pero aun así tu padre se enamoró de tu madre…—Bajo la vista. —Sea o no la Señora del Oeste, sabes perfectamente que hice un acto de traición al irme. Herí el orgullo de Sesshomaru y deshonré a la Casa de la Luna—Inuyasha bufo molesto. Malditas reglas._

 _— Kagome, tuviste tus razones ¿Se molestara? Maldición, claro que sí, tendremos a su culo molesto por días —Le volvió a repetir. Kagome sonrío de manera triste e Inuyasha sin poder evitarlo tomo su mano, Kagome miro a la unión. —Pero él te escuchara, solo tienes que ser tu misma y hacerlo entrar en razón. —Le sonrío animándola. Kagome apretó la mano de su amigo._

 _Era tan fácil decir eso. Pensó._

 _— ¿Dónde lo veremos? —Inuyasha pensó._

 _—Iremos a la Casa de la Luna. —Kagome lo miro sorprendida. —Sí, aún existe. Sólo que con algunas remodelaciones—Sonrió divertido. Para Kagome era imposible imaginarse el castillo como una mansión, con todo y televisores. Su amigo se deshizo del agarré suavemente y se paró. —Mañana vendremos por ustedes en la mañana, Shippo les dará una pulsera a cada uno, no uses más tus poderes. —Le dirigió una mirada cargada de emociones—Los necesitaras mañana._

 _Ella asintió y lo vio marchar. Pero su oído inhumano logro captar sus últimas palabras—Estoy realmente feliz de verte, Kagome—Ella sonrío._

 _—Yo igual a ti, Inuyasha. —Ella sabía que lo había escuchado._

 **_FIN DE FLASH-BACK_**

* * *

Ella ahora se encontraba en la casa, en su vieja habitación. Se había visto varias veces en el espejo, hacía años que no veía su forma demoniaca. Se recostó en su vieja cama y pensó en la conversación con Inuyasha. El día de mañana ella necesitaría todas sus fuerzas. Ella internamente le rogaba a Kami no hacer una gran pelea. Tanto Misuki como Sora no habían hablado con ella y eso la estaba matando.

Sus ojos se cristalizaron mas no lloro. Mañana sería un día agotador y estaría para sus hijos sin importa que, Sesshomaru aceptándolos o no. Aunque esa última posibilidad era casi impensable, ellos alguna vez habían hablado de tener cachorros, justo después de ese suceso, una pequeña conversación pero la recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer.

* * *

 **_FLASH-BACK_**

 _Estaban una vez más en el jardín del palacio, ella sentada a su lado y el recostado contra el árbol de cerezos, había llegado recién de una reunión con los terratenientes del Norte, ella lo veía tenso y sabía que estaba molesto algo no había salido bien en la reunión, pero Lord se reusaba hablar de eso._

 _Y eso la estaba frustrando. Estúpido perro. A simple vista pareciera que estaba durmiendo, una pierna flexionada y otra estirada, con los ojos cerrados, pero ella sabía que estaba despierto y alerta. Vio una diminuta flor cerca de ella y la arrancó. La flor era azul y con ella en mano se acercó a la cara del Lord._

 _El demonio había oído a la mujer arrancar la flor y la sintió acercarse. Se quedó quieto, curioso por saber que se proponía hacer. Kagome acerco su mano con la flor al oído de Sesshomaru y al terminar de arreglar su cabello, unos ojos dorados la miraron durante el acto y se congeló en el acto._

 _— ¿Qué haces? —Su voz sonó tranquila. Kagome forzó una sonrisa nerviosa. Bajo las manos rápidamente y observo la flor, ver al Lord del Oeste con una flor adornando su cabello combinado con su mirada impasible hizo que sonriera traviesamente. El ceño del lord se frunció levemente._

 _— ¿Te han estado molestando con eso otra vez? —Respondió en su lugar Kagome. El no dijo una palabra, pero ella ya sabía la respuesta. Sus manos fueron a su vientre, ella había sido herida con una espada, una que atravesó todo su cuerpo, cuando aún era humana._

 _Cuando había tenido a un hibrido en su interior. Sesshomaru sentido su enojo…y escucho su sollozo. Cogió una de sus manos con la de él y la jalo a su lado, ella cayó en su pecho y mientras lloraba arrugaba su kimono._

 _— ¿Podrías dejar de llorar, mujer? —Le pregunto. Odia el olor de sus lágrimas._

 _—Maldito insensible—Gimoteo contra su pecho. Él sonrió levemente._

 _—Tener cachorros puede esperar—Kagome se separó de él, sonriendo tristemente._

— _No lloro por mí, Sesshomaru, lloro por las lágrimas que tú nunca te atreverías a derramar_ _—El demonio la miro y sonrió tenuemente. Kagome no necesitaba palabras, lo conocía. Ella sabía interpretar su silencio._

 _ **_FIN DE FLASH-BACK_**_

* * *

En la mañana siguiente, toda la familia Higurashi estaba desayunando. Antes del amanecer Kagome había ido rápidamente a su casa, y cuando llego tuvo que eliminar a dos demonios de bajo nivel, solo un poco más grandes que sus pies.

 _¿Había estando rondado? ¿Había estado tan tranquila, que no se dio cuenta de esta clase de demonios?_ Kagome recogió ropa para varios días y cuando había entrando a la habitación de Sora, deseo no encontrar nada _raro_ mientras buscaba su ropa.

Sabía que su hijo ya hacia _eso_ , pero una cosa era saber y otra muy distinta era verlo. Con una maleta salió rápidamente de la casa, asegurándola. Era mejor apresurarse antes que las personas empezarán a llenar las calles.

Tanto Misuki como Sora se habían puesto su uniforme. La única vez que le dirigieron la palabra a su madre había sido solo para preguntar como harían con su apariencia.

—Shippo-kun, les dará una de sus pulseras. Estas solo cambiaran su apariencia, pero no sus sentidos, oirán, olerán y tendrán la misma fuerza que ahora. —Los miro a ambos—Tendrán que ser cuidadosos. —Ambos asintieron inmersos en sus propios pensamientos. Y cuando estaban terminando de unos golpes suaves en la puerta se hicieron escuchar. —Entra Shippo, está abierto.

El pelirrojo no se hizo esperar, entro y saludo a todos. Misuki lo vio y sintió su corazón latir más rápido, se veía guapo vestido solo con una camisa de botones, negra y un pantalón de vestir de igual color. Los tres demonios en la sala se dieron cuenta del cambio en el corazón de Misuki. Sora gruño, Shippo disimulo la sonrisa zorruna, y Kagome…ella miro a su hija y sonrió. Tanto ella como Sora tendrían que entrenar. Eran demonios, pero su ser seguía siendo humano.

—Estas son vuestras pulseras. —Saco las pulseras del bolsillo de su pantalón. Le extendió una Kagome, era de cuentas blancas y tenía un dije. Una flecha de oro. En el momento en se la puso, su apariencia empezó a cambiar rápidamente, solo un pequeño halo de luz la recorrió de pies a cabeza. Ella sentía un pequeño cosquilleo y reconoció la magia de zorro.

Ya era humana, o al menos su apariencia. Shippo vio a Kagome y sus ojos chocolates le sonrieron. El extendió un brazalete de cuentas azules a Sora, las cuentas eran de un azul rey y tenía un dije de oro, un sol. Cuando se lo coloco, ocurrió lo mismo que con Kagome. Ya no marcas, su cabello plateado ahora era negro un poco más corto, ya no garras.

Misuki vio a su hermano y a su madre. Y vio la pulsera en su manos, las cuentas eran un magenta oscuro y al igual que su gemelo y madre, la pulsera tenía un dije, una luna de plata, parecida a la de su frente. Se la coloco en su muñeca izquierda y solo unos segundos después volvió a tener su apariencia humana.

— ¿Ven? Funcionan perfectamente, y costaría de muchísima fuerza para romperlas —Hizo en énfasis en las últimas palabras. Kagome vio la hora.

—Chicos, es hora de se vayan. Se les hará tarde. —Los dos asintieron sin verla, y se fueron con Shippo siguiéndolos.

—Inuyasha los vendrá a buscar en la tarde. —Y esas fueron las últimas palabras del kitsune antes de cerrar la puerta. Las manos de la Señora Higurashi fueron hasta los hombros de su hija. Ella había visto la actitud de los gemelos y sabía que ella estaba angustiada por ello.

—Me odian, mamá. —La señora negó lentamente.

—No lo hacen, hija. Aun están procesando todo. Dales tiempo—Kagome asintió y respiro hondo.

Todo estaría bien. Pensó.

* * *

 **Hola mis queridos lectores** ^-^, espero les guste es capi y les diré que antes de llegar al capítulo 20, editare los capítulos, me he dado cuenta que hay unos errores (muchísimos) no solo ortográficos sino de narrativa. Espero les guste este capítulo. Pronto llegara el reencuentro *-*

Les quería comentar algo que me ha tenido con la duda desde hace tiempo, en mucho de los fanfic que leo sobre esta pareja, Inuyasha y Kikyo siempre terminan siendo los malos, ya sea en un Universo Alterno (AU) o en base al anime o manga. ¿Odian a Kikyo? o ¿Inuyasha? Ambos personas siempre se encuentran en el mismo circulo vicioso: Inuyasha-controlado-por-Kikyo-o-alguna-fuerza-suprema o Inuyasha-violador-supremo-por-su-parte-demoniaca

o.o No entiendo este tipo de fanfic, pero buehh cada quien con sus gustos. Solo les diré que aquí ni odiaran a Kikyo o a Inuyasha.

 **Hasta la próxima. Los amo!**


End file.
